


A szemed fénye

by Renkou



Series: A szemed fénye és egyéb írások [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor John, Injured Sherlock, M/M, POV John Watson, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkou/pseuds/Renkou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Watson öt évet a tengerentúlon töltött. Minden jelentősen megváltozott az eltelt időben, de leginkább ő maga. Vajon milyen élet várhat rá a visszatérése után?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. fejezet

**Author's Note:**

> Ez egy régen folyamatban levő történetem, amit most szeretnék megosztani másokkal is és egyben segítséget is kérek: bétát keresek a történethez és valakit, akivel megoszthatnám a gondolataimat.  
> A történet hosszú, pontosan tudom, mi lesz a vége, azt is, hogyan fogok odáig eljutni. Viszont szükségem lenne valakire, aki segítene átolvasni a már meglévő fejezeteket, és rámutatna nekem a logikai vagy időrendi hibákra, ismétlődésekre, amik nekem már fel sem tűnnek, sajnos. Köszönöm a figyelmet!

Jó volt végre szilárd talajt érezni a lábam alatt, még ha ez történetesen London egyik zsúfolt, koszos vasútállomása is volt. Kétheti hánykolódás a _Lady Charlotte_ -al, majd ezt követően közel másfél nap vonatút, ezután már bárhol szívesen lettem volna, ahol nem mozog a föld. Bizonytalan léptekkel indultam el, hogy keressek valakit, aki gondoskodik a csomagjaimról, majd miután kifizettem a szállítást, betértem egy közeli kávézóba, ahol rendeltem egy erős teát, hogy kicsit csillapítsam a gyomrom háborgását. Ételre még nem tudtam gondolni, de egy jó félóra múlva már biztos voltam benne, hogy nem leszek rosszul. 

Bár már késő délután volt, én mégis gyalog indultam el a megbeszélt szállásomra. Nyirkos, ködös délután volt, fázósan húztam össze magamon a kabátot. Örültem is a hűvös levegőnek, lehűtötte égő arcomat, segített, hogy kitisztuljanak a gondolataim. Hiányzott London! Öt év a tengerentúlon nem feledtette velem szülővárosomat, mindig visszavágytam. Ahogy a szerződésem lejárt, az első hajóval jöttem is vissza. Amerikai tapasztalatomnak hála, kaptam egy jó állást a Guy’s Kórházban, mint sebészorvos.

Szállásadóm egy kedves, korombeli özvegyasszony volt, Mrs. Scott. A férjét ismertem még Amerikában, kezeltem, mikor a kórházba került, így ismerkedtem meg az asszonnyal. Mr. Scott halála után én segítettem a feleségének elintézni a férje hazaszállítását és utánajártam a függő dolgainak. Azóta is tartottuk a kapcsolatot levélben, majd mikor megírtam, hogy visszatérek Londonba, az asszony azonnal felajánlotta a kiadó szobáit a részemre. Természetesen el is fogadtam és hálás voltam, hogy ezáltal megkímélhettem magam attól, hogy érkezésem után szállodába kényszerüljek. 

Úgy három órával és még egy teával később érkeztem meg a megadott címre. Csengetésemre Mrs. Scott maga jött ajtót nyitni. – Dr. Watson, milyen kellemes meglepetés! Csak a hét végén számítottam az érkezésére. A szobákat már előkészítettem és a csomagjai is megérkeztek. Jöjjön, körbevezetem! – A lakrészem egy hálószobából, egy vendégszobából és egy nappaliból állt az emeleten, külön fürdőszobával, míg Mrs. Scott szobáit és a konyhát a földszinten találtam. A csomagjaim a nappaliban voltak. – Dr. Watson, ha úgy gondolja, egy hideg vacsorával tudok önnek szolgálni, elég sápadt az arca, úgy tűnik, megviselte az utazás.

Miután egy kissé rendbe szedtem magam, el is fogadtam a felkínált ételt. Mrs. Scott körülöttem tüsténkedett, amíg ettem. Magas, vékony nő volt, hosszú kezekkel. Soványabb volt, mint emlékeztem rá egy évvel korábbról. Ami azonban nem változott, az volt, hogy rézvörös haját nem kontyban hordta, hanem egy vastag fonatban, aminek a vége a derekát érte. Zöld szeme mosolygósabb volt, mint legutóbbi találkozásunkkor, de ugyanolyan különös színű. Olyan érzésem volt, mintha egyenesen a lelkembe látott volna. – A cselédlány hetente háromszor jár takarítani, ha úgy megfelel önnek is – fordult felém. – A mosnivalót is olyankor viszi el, a legközelebbi alkalommal hozza vissza. Megbízható lány, évek óta dolgozik nálam, nem lesz vele gondja. Ha mégis, csak szóljon nekem, majd én elintézem… – Miközben megbeszéltük az apróbb dolgokat, eléggé elhatalmasodott rajtam a fáradtság, így kimentettem magam a további társalgás alól.

Miközben lefekvéshez készülődtem, kopogtak a hálószoba ajtaján. Mrs. Scott volt az, hozta nekem a lakáskulcsokat, amiket elfelejtett odaadni korábban. Körülnézett a szobában, ahova már elkezdtem behordani a holmimat. – Örülök, hogy ide költözött, dr. Watson – mondta kedvesen. – A férjem halála óta alig jártam itt fent. Túlságosan sok volt az emlék. És sokkal jobban fogom magam érezni, ha nem leszek egyedül ebben a nagy házban.

\- Köszönöm még egyszer a kedvességét, asszonyom, igyekszem nem gondot okozni – válaszoltam.

\- Azt biztosan nem fog – mosolyodott el. Mary-re emlékeztetett a nevetése. – Hagyom is pihenni, nem akarok zavarni. Holnap itthon tölti a napot?

\- Egy részét biztosan, de délelőtt bemegyek a kórházba és ott is bejelentkezek. Aztán délután alighanem megpróbálok rendet rakni egy kissé.

\- Akkor teszek önnek félre ebédet – ajánlotta fel előzékenyen. – Jó éjszakát, dr. Watson.

\- Önnek is –búcsúztam, majd hideg vízzel megmosakodtam és nyugovóra tértem. Az éjszaka lassan telt el, a hajnal első sugarai már ébren találtak. Soha nem voltam jó alvó, az utóbbi években pedig egyre kevesebb pihenéssel is beértem feltéve, hogy néhány hetente jut egy napom a teljes kikapcsolódásra. Amerikában ilyenkor horgászni jártam egy magányos tóhoz, ahol szinte mindig egyedül lehettem. Erre itt a környéken aligha lesz lehetőségem, majd ki kell találnom valamit helyette.

A Guy’s kiemelkedő kórháznak számított ebben az időben, a St. Barttal együtt látták el a sürgős esetek nagy részét a városban. Ugyan a gyermekellátása még csak ekkoriban kezdett formát ölteni, én már itt akartam dolgozni. Erre annál is inkább jó okom volt, mert egy régi kedves barátomat nevezték ki az intézet igazgatójának. Dr. Andrewst még a gyakornoki időm alatt ismertem meg, ő volt akkor a St. Bart vezető sebésze, mellé osztottak be. Nagyszerű mentorom volt és jó barátom, az utolsó pillanatig ellenezte a gyakorlatot, hogy a frissen végzett orvosoknak is el kellett tölteni két évet katonai pályán. Azt állította, végzetes könnyelműség ennyi fiatal tehetséget veszni hagyni a harcmezőn. Kevésen múlott, hogy nem maradhattam mellette. Minden lehetőt megtett, de nem volt elég. Mikor az _Orontes_ csapatszállítóval hazahoztak Indiából, már a Guy’s-ban kerestem őt fel. A fizikoterápiás úttörő kísérletei nélkül ma biztosan nem tudnám használni a bal karomat. Ő ajánlott be a tengerentúlra is, azzal a ki nem mondott feltétellel, hogy az ott megszerzett tudást később az ő intézményében hasznosítsam. 

A Guy’s a délelőtti ködben fenyegetően magaslott fölém. Mint már annyiszor, most is szorongással tekintettem fel a hatalmas épületre. Sokszor inkább börtönre emlékeztetett, nem is kórházra. Mindig kicsinek és elveszettnek éreztem magam, ahogy átléptem a magas bejáraton. Bent a megszokott zsúfoltság fogadott. Dr. Andrews irodájához csak nehezen találtam el, többször kellett segítséget, útbaigazítást kérnem, amíg odaértem. Tétován álldogáltam az ajtaja előtt, mikor egy fiatal férfi megszólított és megkérdezte, mi járatban vagyok, segíthet-e.

\- Köszönöm szépen – néztem rá megkönnyebbülten. – Dr. Andrewszal szeretnék találkozni, megbeszéltem vele, hogy felkeresem. Dr. John Watson vagyok.

\- Az igazgató úr éppen egy beteggel van, hamarosan visszaér. Megvárja itt, vagy visszajönne később? – kérdezte.

\- Köszönöm, megvárom. – A falnak támaszkodtam az ajtó mellett és lehunytam a szemem. 

Nem telt el túl sok idő, mikor meghallottam Dr. Andrews hangját. – Dr. Watson! Alig ismertelek meg, gyere, az irodámban tudunk nyugodtan beszélgetni. William! – kiáltott, majd az előbb látott fiatalemberhez intézte tovább a szót. – Will, hozz nekünk két jó erős feketekávét. És most senki ne zavarjon. Ugye még mindig kávézol? – fordult már hozzám és miután bólintottam a kérdésére válaszul, bevezetett az irodába.

Mielőtt még feleszmélhettem volna, erősen megölelt, barátságos hangon fordult hozzám. – John, de örülök, hogy épségben megérkeztél! Attól féltem, a _Charlotte_ is ugyanolyan sorsra jut, mint a _Queen Victoria_ tavaly ilyenkor. Írtam is neked, hogy halaszd az utazásodat tavaszig, de úgy tűnik, elkerültétek egymást a levéllel. Mesélj, milyen volt az utad? Van már szállásod? Gyere, foglalj helyet! Sokkal jobban nézel ki, mint az utolsó alkalommal, mikor meglátogattalak. – Halkan felnevetett. – Bocsáss meg nekem, hogy ennyit fecsegek, úgy tűnik, vénségemre a szokásommá vált.

Teljesen meghatott a fogadtatás. Számítottam rá, hogy barátságos lesz, de ennyire meleg szavakra azért nem. Az elmúlt évek után kimondottan jól esett a gondoskodása. Ilyenkor éreztem igazán, mennyire magányosan telt az elmúlt öt – vagy még inkább a feleségem halála óta eltelt három – év. 

Dr. Andrews kedvesen kérdezgetett, amíg megérkezett a kávénk, én pedig készségesen válaszoltam neki. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy még mindig foglalkozol betegekkel – mondtam neki, mikor William elhagyta az irodát.

\- Ő különleges eset, egyedi kezelést igényel. James – dr. Ross – betege volt eddig, de mivel ő nyugdíjba vonult, én vettem át. – Dr. Andrews legyintett, hogy most nem fontos és rövidesen már az amerikai tapasztalataimról beszélgettünk. – Olvastam a tanulmányt, amit küldtél, a kísérleti műtétekről. Gondolod, itt is megvalósítható? 

\- Mindenféleképpen. Úgy gondolom, be tudnék tanítani valakit magam mellé, segítségnek. Csak az utókezelés nehézkes. Nagy volt a fertőzés kockázata, ezeket a gyermekeket a többi betegtől elkülönített helyen kell kezelni, a lehető leggondosabb ápolókkal. Ebben az esetben a leírt eredményekkel lehet számolni.

\- Láttam, hogy gyermekekről beszél a tanulmány és te is azt említed. Felnőttekkel nem próbálkoztatok?

\- De igen, azonban az ő esetükben még nagyobb gondosság szükséges, mert a csontok gyógyulása lassabb, tovább áll fent a kockázat, hogy elfertőződik a seb. És felnőttek esetén nagyobb arányban találkoztak azzal, hogy a szervezetük nem fogadta be az idegen anyagot. De ezek a kísérletek már lezárultak, mire odakerültem, én már csak gyermekeket műtöttem.

\- Azt gondolom, hogy egy próbát megér. Az újonnan épülő szárnyban lesz egy nagyobb műtő, ott be tudnál rendezkedni, megkapod azokat az embereket, akikre csak szükséged van. Néhány hét és be is költözhetünk, akkor kicsit szellősebben leszünk. Már nagyon ránk fért a bővítés. Addig vállalnál egyszerű betegeket, vagy inkább felkészülsz? Én pedig írok a kollégáknak a tengerentúlon, hogy itt is elkezdjük a kutatást. Remélem, megkapom tőlük a régebbi anyagokat is.

\- Köszönöm a bizalmadat, dr. Andrews…

\- Harry, ha kérhetlek. Hiszen kollégák vagyunk – kért mosolyogva.

\- Köszönöm, Harry. Szívesen segítek addig is a mindennapi ellátásban. Érdekes tapasztalat lesz újra járóbetegekkel foglalkozni. Mióta feladtam a magánpraxisomat, nem volt egyszerű esetem. Közben megismerhetem a kollégákat és az ápolókat is. 

\- Nagyszerű, mikor tudnál kezdeni? Megkapod Willt magad mellé, ő mindenkit ismer, és elég feszélyezetten érzi magát, mióta irodai munkára fogtam. Vigyázz vele, igazi pletykafészek, de remek kávét főz. – Dr. Andrews felnevetett. Megbeszéltük, hogy másnap reggel már jövök is. Úgy hagytam el a kórházat, hogy tudtam, ma valami nagy dolgot kezdtem el. Büszke voltam magamra, de aggódtam is, hogy alakul a közeljövő.

Az elmúlt öt évben rengeteg újdonságot ismertem meg Amerikában, ennek ellenére, vagy éppen emiatt, soha nem éreztem magam ott igazán otthon. Mary halála után szinte az összes időmet a kórházban töltöttem. Nem akartam egyedül lenni, de éppen ezzel értem el azt, hogy alig keresték a társaságomat. Nem kötöttem szorosabb barátságokat, a kollégákkal is megmaradtam a hivatalos kapcsolatnál. Egyszer valaki, aki a legközelebb állt akkoriban hozzám, meg is jegyezte, hogy túl sokat őrlődök a múlton és elfelejtek élni. Nekem azonban ez is megfelelt és minden felesleges energiámat a gyógyításnak szenteltem. Még mindig inkább ezt, mint, hogy egyedül maradjak a gondolataimmal.

Nem is tudtam, mennyire magányos voltam akkor. Csak most döbbentem rá, mikor ismét a jól megszokott emberek, épületek vettek körül. Sok barátom ugyan nem volt, de ennyi is rengeteget jelentett. Csak egyetlen ember hiányzott a teljes boldogságomhoz, de eldöntöttem, hogy rá nem gondolok. Könnyebb volt elhatározni, mint be is tartani, mert mindenről ő jutott az eszembe. Szándékosan vállaltam munkát és kerestem szállást a városnak ebben a részében, ahol viszonylag kicsi az esélye, hogy véletlenül összefussak vele az utcán. Ennek ellenére állandóan őt kerestem a szememmel. Reméltem, hogy valahol megpillantom, ha távolról is, már akkor is boldog lettem volna. Csak azt akartam tudni, hogy jól van. Hogy megkapta a levelemet és, hogy ő keressen meg engem. Mindent megírtam neki, a címemet is, a többi rajta múlik. Akármennyire is nehéz, ki fogom bírni azt is, ha nem akar látni.

Igen, Sherlock Holmes volt az. Amennyire szoros volt a kapcsolatom vele a megismerkedésünk első időszakába, annyira megváltozott később. Az eljegyzésem után olyannyira elhidegültünk egymástól, hogy az esküvőt meg sem várva elköltöztem egykori lakásunkból. Ha nem Holmesról lett volna szó, hanem bárki másról, akkor azt gondoltam volna, hogy féltékeny a boldogságomra. Ő azonban a saját bevallása szerint felette állt ezeknek az érzelmeknek. Mary-vel sem kedvelték egymást. Ugyan a külső szemlélőnek ez nem igazán tűnt volna fel, de én hallottam a beszédükön, láttam a viselkedésükön. Egymással tisztelettel, sőt azt kell mondjam, túlzottan is udvariasan bántak. Őszintén sajnáltam, hogy így alakult a helyzet. Egyéb esetben talán haboztam volna, mikor dr. Andrews megkeresett, hogy nem volna-e kedvem pár évet külföldön tölteni. Így azonban gondolkodás nélkül elfogadtam az ajánlatot. 

Ma is emlékszem, október eleje volt, mikor közöltem Holmesszal, hogy elutazok. Eleinte nem vett komolyan, jóformán meg sem hallgatott. Aztán egy este, mielőtt hazamentem volna, egy levelet hagytam az asztalán. Úgy gondoltam, hátha elolvassa és leírva el is hiszi. Vártam egy hetet, de nem keresett meg, hogy beszéljünk, így néhány nappal az indulás előtt én mentem el a Baker Streetre. 

_Barátom nem volt otthon, de megvártam, míg visszaér. Késő este volt már, mikor megjelent. Rögtön láttam rajta, hogy olvasta a levelet. Felkészültem lélekben, hogy esetleg jelenetet rendez, de nem vettem igazán komolyan ezt az eshetőséget, nem vallott volna rá igazán. Holmes valami álruhában érkezett. Nem tett megjegyzést a jelenlétemre, nem is üdvözölt, csak elvonult a szobájába. Mikor jó negyedórával később megjelent, már nem viselte az álöltözetét, megmosakodott és rendbe szedte magát. Még mindig nem foglalkozott velem, bár láttam, hogy a szeme sarkából azért szemmel tart. Alágyújtott a lombikjainak, láthatóan valamiféle kísérletet folytatott. Mintegy mellékesen fordult csak hozzám. – Akkor végleges a döntésed? – kérdezte._

_\- Hogy elfogadom-e az állást? Igen, de már mondtam. Aláírtam a szerződést, januárban már ott kezdek dolgozni. – Bosszantott ez a stílusa. Sokkal könnyebben tudtam volna kezelni a helyzetet, ha dühöng. A közönye mélyen megsebzett._

_\- Miért olyan messze? Vannak jó kórházak Londonban is, nem kell ahhoz átutaznod a fél világot, hogy dolgozhass. – Teát töltött magának abba a csészébe, amit Mrs. Hudson nekem hozott fel, mikor megérkeztem, majd visszagörnyedt a lombikok fölé._

_\- Azért, mert felkértek, Holmes. Különben is, érdekel a dolog. – Haragudtam rá, mert gyerekesen viselkedett. Tudtam, hogy kevés barátja van Londonban, közülük is talán én vagyok az, aki a legközelebb állt hozzá, de ez most nem róla szólt, hanem Mary-ről és rólam. – Amúgy is, te mondod mindig, hogy szélesítsem a látókörömet. Arra tökéletes lesz._

_\- Akkor csak reménykedhetek benne, hogy örömödet leled benne. Jó utat, kellemes látókör-szélesítést! Remélem, nem kell kikísérnem téged._

_\- Ismerem az utat. Viszlát, Holmes! A hajóm jövő kedden indul délelőtt, ha érdekel. És írni fogok._

_\- Ha úgy látod jónak! – válaszolt szórakozottan és a kémcsövei felé fordult._

Így láttam utoljára. Dühösnek és sértődöttnek.

Vártam, hogy megjelenjen a hajó indulásakor. Egészen addig álltam a fedélzeten, amíg láthattam a partot. Mary nem kérdezett semmit, csak hozott egy vastagabb kabátot, mikor lehűlt a levegő. Mellettem állt, fogta a kezem, majd elkísért a kabinunkba, mikor leszállt az este. Látta rajtam, hogy nem érzem magam jól, korán lefeküdtünk. Hogy szerencse-e, azt nem tudom, de másnapra olyannyira ledöntött a lábamról a tengeribetegség, hogy nem volt erőm mással foglalkozni.

Azóta gyakran eltűnődöm, mennyi minden alakulhatott volna másképpen. Talán, ha Londonban maradunk, egy idő után enyhült volna Holmes feszültsége az irányunkban. Talán sikerülhetett volna működőképesen tartani a barátságunkat. Ha nem mentünk volna Amerikába, talán Mary sem kapja el a tífuszt, akkor még ma is velem lehetne. Talán már családos ember lehetnék. Túlságosan sok lehetőség, elszalasztott alkalom. Túlságosan is sok talán…

Tudtam, hogy az ezeken való töprengés nemhogy segítene, de ront a hangulatomon, így kényszerítetem magam, hogy másra gondoljak. Az egyik sarkon vettem egy újságot, hogy egy kicsit eltereljem a gondolataimat. Beültem egy kávéházba és áttanulmányoztam az első betűtől az utolsóig. Csalódással vettem tudomásul, hogy London semmit nem változott az eltelt években. Nyilvánvalóan fejlődött, növekedett, de az emberek és az igényeik vajmi keveset változtak. Ugyanazok a hirdetések a társasági rovatban, ugyanazok a pletykák. És a szalagcímek sem változtak sokat. Természetesen a nevek igen, de ezen kívül minden maradt a régiben. Nosztalgiával töltött el, de egyben kellemetlen is volt, mert felidézte azokat a napokat, amiket legutóbb eltöltöttem a városban.

Friss házas voltam, újonnan vásárolt általános orvosi praxissal. Úgy hittem, bármire képes vagyok. A napok robogtak és szinte nem is a földön jártam. Életem legboldogabb időszaka volt. Először éreztem magam önállónak, senkitől nem függőnek. A nap végén a saját lakásunkba térhettem haza és egy gondoskodó feleség várt. Terveink voltak, hogy mi lesz egy év, tíz év múlva. Láttam magunkat családként, láttam, ahogy a gyermekem felnéz rám. Könnyek futották el a szememet. Rengeteg álom, ami már nem válhat valóra. Az élet, ami soha nem lehet már az enyém. A célok, amiket már nem érhetek el. Valamikor dühös voltam az életre, hogy mindent elvett tőlem, mára ebből már csak egy kellemetlen, szorító érzés maradt a torkomban. Akkor átkoztam a sorsot, hogy így megnyomorított, de mostanra már az is értelmét veszítette.

Mióta a hazatérésemet terveztem, valami elkezdett bennem növekedni. Mint valami egzotikus virág a sivatagban. Kicsit a reményre emlékeztetett, de annyira nem volt erőteljes. De jelenléte elég erőt adott, hogy újrakezdjem az életemet. Soha többé nem vágytam arra, hogy családom legyen, de orvosként el tudtam magam képzelni. Ez a kicsiny érzés melengette a szívemet, sürgetett, hogy induljak minél előbb, ne tétlenkedjek sokáig. Lefújta a fásultság fátylát a szememről és a poros érzéseket a szívemből és elrejtett talán néhány újat is. Azt tudtam, hogy képes leszek minden tekintetben a legtöbbet nyújtani, és csak reméltem, hogy ez elég lesz. Az, hogy két nap alatt mennyi segítőkész emberrel találkoztam, megerősített a hitemben, hogy jó úton haladok. Csak legyen erőm végigcsinálni, amibe belefogtam! Évek óta most először fohászkodtam az éghez és reméltem, hogy ez esetben imáim meghallgatásra találnak.


	2. 2. fejezet

Ahogy dr. Andrews előre megmondta, William nagyszerű segítségem lett pillanatok alatt. Hamarosan megkedveltem a nyakigláb fiatalembert és sokszor kértem a tanácsát. Tőle néhány nap alatt többet megtudtam a környezetemben dolgozókról, mint amennyit évek alatt árultak volna csak el, szépen apránként. Való igaz, az információk többségével nemigen tudtam mit kezdeni, de akadt néhány hasznos is. Csak példaként említeném dr. Rivers esetét. Nyílt titok volt az orvosok közt, hogy Harry jóindulatát bírom, és az is, hogy keresek magam mellé egy segítőt a későbbiekre. Dr. Rivers önként ajánlkozott az első napok egyikén, valóságos dicshimnuszt zengve saját magáról és a képességeiről. Már éppen megígértem volna neki, hogy számításba veszem, mint lehetséges jelöltet, mikor Will félrehívott és óvva intett tőle. – Az egyik legpiszkosabb ember, akit ismerek – mondta mérgesen. – Eszébe se jusson, hogy őt válassza. Egyszer, néhány hónapja úgy vezetett le egy szülést, hogy előtte közvetlenül a boncteremből jött és kezet sem mosott. Megölte az anyát és a gyermeket is. És nem ez volt az egyetlen esete. Ezen kívül ráerőszakolja magát a nővérekre. Ha van olyan listája, amin a jelentkezőket rangsorolja, akkor dr. Riverst húzza le róla. Nem érdemli meg, hogy gyógyítónak nevezzék.

Ilyen és ehhez hasonló kritikákkal illette az orvosokat és az ápolókat. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy tényleg tud mindenkiről mindent, utólag többször is beigazolódott a tanácsainak helyessége, hát egyre inkább azon kaptam magam, hogy megbízok az ítéleteiben.

Egy hete dolgoztam már, mikor meglepetés ért. Délelőttönként rendszerint átlagos betegekkel foglalkoztam, akik apró-cseprő panaszaikkal keresték fel a kórházat. Éppen egy ilyen rendelést kezdtem volna, mikor megláttam egy alakot a váróban. Az asszisztensemhez fordultam: - Will, látod azt az úriembert ott, fekete kabátban? Ismerősnek tűnik…

Will rám kacsintott, én pedig a tekintetéből már láttam, hogy egy újabb pletykát fogok tőle hallani. – Hát, Amerikába is eljutott a híre Mr. Holmesnak? Igen, ő az. Háromszor itt találja egy héten, egy idő után fel sem fog önnek tűnni már…

\- De mit keres ő itt, ráadásul, azt mondod, rendszeresen? – szakítottam félbe türelmetlenül.

\- Heti három alkalommal jön reggel kilenckor, ha esik, ha fúj. Jó másfél éve volt egy komolyabb balesete, sokat volt kórházban, hetekig élet-halál közt ingadozott. Azóta is valami utókezelésre jár. Azt mondják, alig áll a lábán, ami nem csoda, az után, ahogy elintézték… amíg Dr. Ross itt volt, hozzá járt, azóta pedig Dr. Andrews látja el. Látja, jön is!

Valóban, miközben hallgattam, az idősebb orvos a barátomhoz lépett, karon fogta és elvezette. Fájt látni, hogy Holmes egykor energikus, hosszú léptei mennyire lelassultak. Láthatóan húzta a bal lábát és alig tudott kiegyenesedni. Azon tűnődtem, milyen szenvedések hagyhattak rajta ilyen nyomot. Mikor eltűntek a rendelő ajtaja mögött, én is megkezdtem a munkámat, de csak félig odafigyelve. Elhatároztam, hogy utánajárok a történteknek, de csak diszkréten. Nem szerettem volna, ha a munkahelyemen kiderül, hogy én az a dr. Watson vagyok, aki együtt dolgozott Holmesszal annak idején, és akinek az írásai megjelentek a lapokban. A kollégáim többsége azt sem tudta, hogy eredetileg Londonból mentem a tengerentúlra, úgy bántak velem, mint egy külföldivel, és nem siettem kijavítani őket.

Az este a Baker Streeten talált. Akaratlanul is a régi bérelt lakásunk felé vitt a lábam. Mikor felnéztem, láttam egy kevés világosságot a nappali szobában, amit irodának használtunk annak idején. Biztos voltam benne, hogy Holmes otthon van. Már nyúltam volna a csengőhöz, de aztán lehűtöttem magam. Semmi keresnivalóm itt, öt éve talán lett volna, de azóta nem kaptam hírt az itt lakóról, habár én többé-kevésbé rendszeresen írtam neki. Talán nem is akar látni, akkor pedig csak mindkettőnknek kellemetlen lenne a tolakodásom. Megacéloztam az akaratomat, és mikor már elléptem az ajtótól, az épp akkor nyílt ki és egykori kedves főbérlőnket pillantottam meg. Próbáltam elfordulni, de úgy tűnt, egyből felismert és örült a jelenlétemnek. – Doktor úr! Milyen kellemes meglepetés, jöjjön csak be, majd szólok Mr. Holmesnak, hogy itt van. Jöjjön, még megfázik ott kint a hidegben. Drága doktor úr, úgy örülök önnek! Adja csak a kabátját, majd én felakasztom. Melegedjen meg egy kicsit. Hogy megváltozott az elmúlt időszakban, alig ismertem meg így bajusz nélkül, sokkal fiatalabbnak tűnik…

Szóáradatát barátom kiáltása szakította félbe. – Mrs. Hudson! Ki van ott, kihez beszél? – Nagyot dobbant a szívem, mikor meghallottam a hangját. Már-már azt vártam, hogy mindjárt feltűnik a lépcső tetején. 

\- Felmegyek hozzá, megmondom neki, hogy ön van itt. Biztosan ő is örülni fog. – Nehézkes léptekkel ment fel a lépcsőn, én pedig csendesen követtem. Mikor benyitott az ajtón, egy pillanatra teljesen megdöbbentem. Az iroda teljesen megváltozott. Az asztalon, ahol Holmes régen a kísérleteit végezte, most semmi nem volt, csak papírok összevisszasága. Összességében is barátságtalan volt a hely légköre. De, amin legjobban megdöbbentem, az a barátom volt. Az alig pislákoló kandalló előtt ült egy karosszékben és dohányzott. Csak egy házikabát volt rajta, haja rendetlenül állt, mellette egy kis asztalkán egyetlen gyertya világított. Úgy tűnt, Holmes nem vett észre, bár elég sötét volt. Alkalmam volt megfigyelni a viselkedését, a mozdulatait. Mrs. Hudson körülötte sürgölődött. Fát rakott a tűzre, megigazította a párnát a háta mögött, töltött egy csésze teát és a kezébe adta, de Holmes csak némán bámult maga elé. Ekkor jöttem rá, hogy nem lát. Valamennyit biztosan, de nem jól. Az egyik szeme, amit láthattam, élettelen, szürkés volt. Elszorult a szívem. - Doktor Watson jött el önhöz, uram.

\- Küldje el! – csattant fel barátom, majd jóval lágyabb hangon folytatta: – Nem akarom, hogy így lásson. – Mrs. Hudson felém nézett, épp nyitotta volna a száját, hogy ellenkezzen. Megráztam a fejemet és intettem neki, hogy ne áruljon el. Bólintott. – De, hát a doktor úr az! Egyenesen Amerikából. Mit mondjak neki? Látni szeretné önt.

Holmes elkomorult, fájdalom látszott az arcán. Lehajtotta a fejét. – Mondja meg neki, hogy most nem érek rá fogadni őt. Kérje meg, hogy jöjjön vissza holnap, vagy bármikor, amikor jobban megfelel neki. Tényleg miattam jött? Ugye, jól van? Menjen, kérem, küldje el, aztán jöjjön vissza és meséljen el minden. Kérem!

Gombócot éreztem a torkomban, ahogy óvatosan lementünk a lépcsőn. – Ne haragudjon rá, doktor úr! – mentegetőzött Mrs. Hudson. – Meg kell értenie, sok mindenen ment keresztül az elmúlt időszakban, már nem az az ember, akire ön emlékszik. Sajnálom. Mit mondhatok neki? Ugye visszajön holnap este?

\- Természetesen, Mrs. Hudson – biztosítottam gyengéden. - Holnap délutánig dolgozok, szerintem hétre tudok jönni, ha önnek is megfelel. Köszönöm, hogy nem árult el ott fent.

\- Nem tesz semmit. Őszintén örülök, hogy visszajött. Ön talán hoz egy kis életet a mindennapjaiba. – Mikor már léptem volna ki a bejáraton, mintha egy forgószél jött volna velem szembe. Egy fiatal lány volt, nem több tizenhét-tizennyolc évesnél. Kedvesen megölelte Mrs. Hudsont, majd a lépcső felé indult. – Anne, egy pillanatra! Viszont látásra doktor úr! Anne, vinnél fel Mr. Holmesnak még egy kancsó teát? Már elkészítettem, és a vacsoráját is a konyhába raktam az asztalra... – Mivel rólam láthatóan meg is feledkeztek, kiléptem a hideg estébe és becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót. 

Ellentmondásos érzelmek gyötörtek. Egyrészt, boldog voltam, hogy láthatom Holmest, ugyanakkor felkészületlenül ért az állapota. Eddig ő volt a szikla az életemben, akihez visszatérhettem, bármi történt is. Elpusztíthatatlannak láttam, mint valami mitikus hőst, aki szembeszáll a gonosszal, majd minden esetben legyőzi azt. El sem tudtam volna képzelni, hogy vele bármi történhet, így megrázott a tudat. Próbáltam magamban elfojtani, de ugyanakkor egy egész kicsi örömfélét is éreztem, bár tudtam, hogy nem helyes. Úgy véltem, ebben a megváltozott helyzetben talán alkalmam lesz közelebb kerülni hozzá, és talán segíteni is tudok neki. Mrs. Hudson legalábbis láthatóan ebben bízott. 

Úgy éreztem, egy kiadós vacsora mellett könnyebben tudnék gondolkodni, így betértem egy étterembe, ami az utamba került. Mialatt a teám felett vártam a vacsorámra, meglepetésemre egy fiatalember állt meg az asztalom mellett. – Elnézést, uram – szólított meg. – Nem szeretnék tolakodó lenni, de leülhetnék önhöz? Borzasztó napom volt, nem tudok most egyedül lenni. Ígérem, nem leszek a terhére, meg sem szólalok, ha úgy kívánja. – Miközben mentegetőzött, szemügyre tudtam venni. Egy pillanatra leesett az állam. Egy az egyben úgy nézett ki, mint Holmes, mikor megismertem, csak kevésbé volt komoly. Magas volt, vékony, csupa csont. Dús, fekete haja a szemébe hullott. Még a mosolya és a mozdulatai is hasonlítottak. Döbbenetes volt. Intettem neki, hogy leülhet, ő el is foglalta a velem szemközti széket. Vacsorát rendelt és hozzá feketekávét. Láthatóan tényleg csak a jelenlétemre volt szüksége, mert többet tényleg nem szólt, csendben merengett valamin. Én pedig figyeltem és örömömet leltem benne. Zavarba ejtett a hasonlóság közte és Holmes között. Ugyanolyan sápadtak voltak, és bár e fiatalembernek halványkék szeme volt, ez volt az egyetlen különbség köztük, amit hirtelen megfigyeltem. Hamarabb végzett a vacsorájával, mint én. Fizetett, majd előszedett egy ceruzát, egy darab papírt és valamit gyorsan lejegyzett. Aztán ugyanolyan kurtán-furcsán magamra hagyott, ahogy érkezett.

Mikor én is távozni készültem, akkor láttam, hogy a papírt az asztalon hagyta. Csak pár szó volt rajta: _„Holnap egykor. Simms. Connor”_ Teljesen megdöbbentem a merészségén, összegyűrtem az írást és az első csatornába beledobtam, de a szavak beleégtek az elmémbe. Természetesen eldöntöttem, hogy nem megyek el a találkozóra. Megborzongtam a hidegtől, kocsit hívtam, hogy hamarabb hazaérjek. Hosszú napom volt, alighogy ágyba kerültem, el is aludtam. Rémálom kínzott.

**Először egy sötét szobában voltam egyedül, fáztam. Velem szemben megláttam egy ajtó fényes körvonalát, oda próbáltam eljutni. Az út végtelennek tűnt. Hol felbuktam valamiben, máskor mintha megragadták volna a bokámat. A padló olyan volt, mint valami mocsár, minél jobban haladni akartam, annál kevésbé eresztett. A hátam mögül suttogást, morgást hallottam, majd feltűnt egy sárga szempár, valamilyen állaté lehetett. Nem érdekeltek a lehetséges sérüléseim, csak az, hogy minél előbb az ajtó túloldalán lehessek. Futottam, de mintha egyre távolodott volna tőlem, az a valami, ami a nyomomban volt, viszont közeledett. Egy utolsó ugrással elértem az ajtót, de beragadt. Rángattam, miközben a morgás egyre erősebbé vált. Végül sikerült kinyitnom, a sötétségben ragyogó fény támadt, egy pillanatra elvakított. Térdre estem.**

**Egy tavaszi kertben voltam, mindenfelé csodálatos virágok pompáztak, köztük egy kis ösvény kanyargott. Közvetlenül előttem egy pad volt. Egy férfi ült rajta, és bár csak hátulról láttam, egyből felismertem Holmest. Kiáltottam neki, de nem hallott. Egy magas, sötét alak tartott felé lassan, egyenletes léptekkel. Figyelmeztetni akartam, hogy én valahonnan ismertem ezt a lényt. A feketeség rátette kezeit barátom vállára, mire Holmes megfordult. Felém nézett, de nem látott. Átölelte az alakot, csókkal üdvözölte. Együtt indultak felém, mikor elhaladtak mellettem, a fekete ember rám nézett és nevetett, kivillantak sárga, hegyes fogai. Holmes arca üres volt, csak nézett maga elé.**

**Egy kórházi sátorban álltam, körülöttem emberek haldokoltak és én semmit nem tehettem. Egy fiatalember lépett hozzám, majd egy ágyhoz vezetett. Az ágyon én feküdtem, a vállam vastagon bekötözve a sebesülésem után. Lázas voltam, félrebeszéltem. Felemeltem a kötést, hogy lássam a sérülést. Teljesen elfertőződött, úgy tűnt, esély sincs rá, hogy túléljem. Egy orvos lépett hozzám, majd fogott egy kést és mélyen a mellkasomba szúrta. Puszta kézzel emelte ki a szívemet és nevetett.**

Izzadtságban fürödve ébredtem fel, ziháltam és a szívem ki akart szakadni a mellkasomból. – Csak egy álom volt – nyugtattam magam félhangosan. Remegő kézzel gyújtottam fényt és tudtam, hogy erre az éjjelre már búcsút inthetek az alvásnak. A tűz már leégett, a szobába bekúszott a téli hideg, úgy döntöttem hát, hogy ágyban maradok és megpróbálok olvasni egy keveset. A szobában levő kis asztalt úgy mozdítottam, hogy félig ülve is lássak, ha ráteszem a lámpát. A könyvemen kívül Mary fotográfiáját is magam elé vettem és pár percig elgondolkodtam felette.

A feleségem volt az egyetlen nő – és a két ember közül az egyik -, akit életem során igazán szerettem. Gyengéden és teljes odaadással viszonozta az érzéseimet. Az egyik legkiválóbb ember volt, akit ismertem. Szerénysége és életszeretete bárkiből a legjobbat hozta volna ki. Egy rövid időre, amíg vele lehettem, tökéletesen boldog és elégedett voltam. Együtt döntöttünk úgy, hogy elfogadom az amerikai szerződést, ami öt évre elválasztott minket szeretett Londonunktól. Ugyanakkor lehetőség volt egy új kezdetre is. Azt terveztük, ha lejár a szerződésem és esetleg úgy alakul, akkor végleg oda is költözünk. Aztán az élet közbeszólt és Mary megbetegedett. Mellette voltam, ápoltam, reménykedtem az utolsó pillanatig. Csaknem belerokkantam a fájdalomba. Alig több, mint két évig voltunk házasok, de számomra a két legszebb év volt. Szórakozottan babráltam a karikagyűrűmmel, amit a mai napig viseltem.

A halála után voltak kapcsolataim, bár inkább alkalmi partnernek nevezném őket, mert egyik sem tartott néhány napnál tovább. Nem tudták betölteni az űrt, amit Mary hagyott maga után. Ittam. Egy darabig egészen komolyan, csaknem ráment a munkám, az életem is. Elhagytam magam, dolgozni sem jártam be, csak otthon feküdtem. Egyetlen könnycseppet sem tudtam ejteni, olyan mély volt a fájdalom. Minden este eszméletvesztésig leittam magam, nappal gyűlöltem az életemet. Gyakran a számhoz emeltem a régi, szolgálati revolveremet, de még ahhoz is túl gyáva voltam, hogy véget vessek a szenvedésemnek. Egy nap aztán dr. Andrews jelent meg a lakásomon. A mai napig csak sejtéseim vannak róla, kitől értesült a helyzetemről, akkor megdöbbentett a látogatása. Nem vetett meg, nem vádaskodott, csak két szót szólt: „drága fiam”. Ennyi kellett, a gondoskodása és minden bánatom felszakadt. Egész addig sírtam a mellkasának borulva, amíg az erőm tartott. Gyengéden bánt velem, mint egy gyermekkel. Napokig mellettem volt, csak hallgatta, amit el akartam mondani. Mikor aztán enyhült a fájdalom, egy új elhatározás született. Megfogadtam, hogy ha törik, ha szakad, akkor is túlélem, hazamegyek Londonba és visszatérek ahhoz az emberhez, aki még számít nekem. Szerettem Holmest, azt hiszem, a kezdetektől fogva. Az a legszomorúbb, hogy neki erről fogalma sincs. Igazából csak bizonyos távolságból rajongtam érte, mint egy fiatal fiú a tanítójáért. De a szerelem mindenképpen jelen volt, a Mary halála utáni fájdalmam csak felerősítette. Tudtam, azt nem várhatom tőle, hogy viszonozza az érzéseimet, de legalább mellette akartam lenni.

Holmes, tisztán emlékszem. Az ő nevét sikoltva ébredtem a rémálmaimból, őt láttam az utcán, ezernyi alakban. Még az ágyban is csak rá voltam kíváncsi, az ő arca jelent meg a szemem előtt a kielégülés pillanataiban. Teljesen a megszállottjává váltam. Megírtam neki az érzéseimet, majd elégettem a levéllel együtt a szégyenemet is. Aztán nem bírtam tovább és ismét írtam, majd a soraim újfent az enyészetéi lettek. A végső levelem nem tartalmazott egyebet, mint apró, udvarias semmiségeket, mint ahogy a későbbiek is. Nem mertem szabadon írni, féltem, hova vezethet. Nem számított, hiszen tudtam, nem várhatok választ, ahogy a korábbi leveleimre sem. Gyűlöltem és rajongtam egyszerre, ez segített át a maradék időn, amit távol kellett töltenem tőle. 

Ismét eszembe jutott Connor szemtelensége és úgy gondoltam, miért is ne találkozzak vele? Mert nem szeretem? Nem is ismerem. Mert a nevén kívül semmit nem tudok róla? Nem is érdekel. Mert pimasz volt velem? Igazából meglehetősen imponált a jelleme. Mert Holmest szeretem? Nos, ez eddig sem akadályozott semmiben, révén, hogy nem tud róla, nekem pedig voltak-vannak bizonyos szükségleteim. Mert annyira hasonlít Holmesra? Azt hiszem, éppen ez benne a legizgalmasabb. Mert nem tisztességes Connorral szemben, hogy mást keresek benne? Nem gondolnám, hogy tudnia kell róla… Végül úgy döntöttem, hogy egy próbát megér. 

A könyvem és a gondolataim sikeresen ébren tartottak hajnalig. Eredetileg úgy terveztem, hogy mivel rengeteg időm van, gyalog szépen elsétálok a kórházig, de az ablakon kinézve sürgősen meggondoltam magam. Kellemetlen idő volt. Gyaloglás helyett inkább otthon, ráérősen megreggeliztem, majd kocsival érkeztem munkahelyemre. Elhatároztam, hogy beszélek dr. Andrewszal Holmesról, és megpróbálom őt meggyőzni, hogy had folytassam én a kezelését, ha barátom is beleegyezik. Erre azonban nem került sor, mert Harry hivatalos ügyben távol tartózkodott a kórháztól és senki nem tudta megmondani, mikor ér vissza. 

Szinte észrevétlenül érkezett el az ebédszünetem, addigra már alig álltam a lábamon. Most az egyszer megbeszéltem, hogy délután ne kelljen visszamennem. Nem voltam már annyira fiatal, megártott az éjszakázás. Csak remélni tudtam, hogy semmi ostobaságot nem műveltem délelőtt. Áldottam a sorsot, hogy csak egy műtétem volt előjegyezve, és az is olyan, amit csukott szemmel is végig tudtam csinálni. Kis híján így is lett, mert a csendtől és az éter szagától úgy elálmosodtam, hogy megkértem a nővéreket, hogy nyissanak egy ablakot, különben biztosan elaludtam volna. Borzalmasan fájt a fejem, már-már azon voltam, hogy egyenesen hazamegyek és estig kipihenem magam. Kíváncsian vártam, mit hoz a vacsora Holmesszal. De előtte várt rám még egy találkozó. A lábaim akaratlanul vittek a helyszínre, ami csak néhány utcányira volt a kórháztól, a Temze túloldalán. 

A Simms kellemes kis étterem volt, többször is elhaladtam már előtte, de eddig nem mentem be sohasem. Már két óra elmúlt, mikor megérkeztem, egy asztalnál egyből megláttam a tegnapi fiatalembert. Belépésemig valószínűleg újságot olvasott, de ahogy meglátott közeledni mosolyra húzta keskeny ajkait. – Biztos voltam benne, hogy csak késel – üdvözölt, mikor leültem az asztalához.

\- Én abban sem voltam biztos, hogy egyáltalán eljövök.

\- Azt már tegnap tudtam, mikor leültem melléd.

\- És, ha szabad tudnom, akkor honnan, miből?

\- Maradjunk annyiban, hogy egyrészt ismerem az embereket, másrészt volt benne egy jó adag megérzés is. Boldog vagyok, hogy nem csalódtam.

\- Gyakran adsz találkozót vadidegeneknek?

\- Nem, de azért volt már rá példa. Connor vagyok, ha te is bemutatkozol, már nem leszünk idegenek. A keresztneved elég lesz.

\- John vagyok.

\- Akkor, kedves John, örülök, hogy megismerkedtünk. Most pedig ebédeljünk. Utána beszélgetünk.

Rendeltünk egy kellemes, könnyű ebédet és valóban nem beszélgettünk addig, amíg nem végeztünk az étkezéssel. Akkor kértünk egy–egy csésze kávét és azt kortyolgatva tért rá Connor arra, ami a későbbi megállapodásunk alapjait képezte. Magunkról sohasem beszélünk, minél kevesebbet tudunk egymásról, annál jobb. Leírta a címét egy papírra és a kezembe csúsztatta, közben végigsimított az ujjaimon. A tekintetével fogva tartotta az enyémet, miközben azt mondta, hogy délután általában otthon van, ha viszont hétvégén keresném, akkor szóljak előtte. Ha mégsem találnám otthon, akkor hagyjak egy üzenetet és egy újabb időpontot. Különben minden rajtam múlik, ő nem fog keresni, nem fog kérni semmit, megelégszik azzal, amivel én. – És mielőtt zavarba hoznál, meg kell mondanom neked, hogy nem a pénzedet akarom, hanem téged, hát meg se kíséreld felajánlani – mondta és hátravetett fejjel felkacagott. – Tetszel nekem, John, nagyon is tetszel. Ha én is neked, akkor megegyeztünk, azt hiszem. Most hétvégén várni foglak.

Minden, amit tehettem, hogy hitetlenkedve megráztam a fejem. Néztem, ahogy megissza a kávéját, fizet és feláll az asztaltól. A vállamra tette a kezét, végigsimított rajta. – Várni foglak – olvastam le ismét az ajkairól. Aztán ismét kisétált az életemből, én pedig megbabonázva meredtem utána. Volt valami különleges benne, valami megfoghatatlan vadság. Ez az egész, hogy csak teszi, amit szeretne meglehetősen imponáló volt. Bár bennem lenne ennyi bátorság, kívántam.


	3. 3. fejezet

Úgy készültem a látogatásomra a Baker Streetre, mint egy fiatal hölgy az első randevújára. A kezem remegett, a gyomrom összeugrott, nehéz volt. Próbáltam magam meggyőzni, hogy nem kell a dolgot ennyire komolyan venni, de nem tudtam. Öt év után az első alkalom lesz, hogy beszélhetek Holmesszal. Kíváncsi voltam, hogy mit tartogat számomra az este. Idegességemben már közel egy órával korábban ott voltam a Baker Streeten, egy környező utcában járkáltam fel-alá. Mire a megbeszélt érkezésem eljött, valamelyest képes voltam úrrá lenni az idegességemen, a kezem alig remegett, mikor meghúztam a csengőt a bejárat mellett.

Mrs. Hudson felvezetett az irodába. Teljesen más képet mutatott, mint tegnap este. Látszott, hogy készültek a látogatásomra, a kandallóban vidáman lobogott a tűz, a szoba szépen ki volt világítva és nyoma sem volt annak a ridegségnek, amit előző este tapasztaltam. Meghatott ez a gesztus. Holmest nem láttam, de a hálószobájából neszezést hallottam. Kisvártatva meg is jelent botjára támaszkodva. Őszintén boldognak tűnt, mikor rám nézett. – Watson, örülök, hogy megtisztelsz a látogatásoddal. Mikor érkeztél vissza? – kérdezte, nekem pedig jóleső borzongás futott végig a gerincem mentén a hangjától. Rettentően hiányzott az elmúlt években és számtalanszor elképzeltem, milyen lesz, mikor újra találkozunk. – Hadd nézzelek meg közelebbről, nem látok már olyan jól, mint egykor. Nagyon megváltoztál, kedves barátom, ha nem tudnám, hogy te vagy, rád sem ismernék – mondta, miután alaposan szemügyre vett a gyertyák fényénél. – Gyere, üljünk ide, a tűz mellé, melegítsük meg öreg csontjainkat, aztán mesélj, kíváncsi vagyok a történetedre. Közben valamikor vacsorát is kapunk, ha ugyan Mrs. Hudson el nem felejti.

Miután helyet foglaltunk, olyan kíváncsiságot láttam az arcán, hogy nem tudtam megállni, elmosolyodtam. Elmeséltem neki, hogy tíz napja érkeztem vissza, azóta dolgozok. Beszéltem a hajóútról, hogy milyen rosszul voltam, ez felderítette, és élcelődhetett egy kicsit a gyenge gyomromon. A vacsora megérkezéséig élénken beszélgettünk semmiségekről.

Mrs. Hudson fejedelmi lakomát varázsolt nekünk, éltem a gyanúval, hogy a napjának jó részét ezen finomságok elkészítésével töltötte. Idős háziasszonyunk is csatlakozott hozzánk, én pedig könnyű szívvel gondoltam arra, hogy igazán hazaértem. Végre, azokkal az emberekkel lehettem, akik mindennél jobban hiányoztak a tengerentúlon. Rajtuk kívül senkit nem hagytam hátra, és mostanáig aggódtam, hogy egyáltalán viszontláthatom-e őket valaha. Ők jelentették számomra azt a családot, amit egykor elveszítettem. A vacsora vidám hangulatban telt, bár észrevettem, hogy Holmes nagyon keveset eszik, inkább csak turkál az ételben. Látszott rajta, hogy ez mostanában rendszeres lehet, mert még a szokottnál is soványabb volt az arca és a keze, szinte kiálltak a csontjai.

Kisvártatva sietős léptek hangzottak fel a lépcső felől, majd a tegnap látott fiatal lány nyitott be az ajtón. Nem lepődött meg a jelenlétemen, otthonosan Mrs. Hudsonhoz lépett, kivel kölcsönösen megölelték egymást, majd legnagyobb meglepetésemre Holmesszal is hasonlóan cselekedett. Kezét barátom vállán nyugtatva fordította felém élénk tekintetét. – Ön bizonyára dr. Watson, ugye? Rengeteget hallottam már önről, boldog vagyok, hogy megismerhetem. Én Anne vagyok. – Kedves hangja volt és az egész lényéből valami megnyugtató légkör áradt, első pillantásra megkedveltem. – Csak pár percre jöttem, rohanok is dolgozni, csak mindenképp szerettem volna találkozni a jó doktor úrral, ahogy Mrs. Hudson folyton emlegette. Nagyon meglepődtem, sokkal idősebbnek képzeltem önt a fénykép alapján, amit láttam. – Ezen már tényleg nevetnem kellett, üdítően hatott rám a természetessége és fesztelen modora. Csilingelő kacagással válaszolt.

\- Maradj velünk, Anne – kérte Holmes mosolyogva. – Kifizetem a ma estédet én. Csak ne felejts szólni, mert nekem néha kimennek dolgok a fejemből.

\- Kedves vagy, Sherlock, köszönöm. Szívesen maradok, úgyis hideg van kint. Ne nevess, ha rajtad múlna, már rég nem dolgoznék.– Megdöbbentem, hogy keresztnevén szólítja barátomat, de azon még inkább, hogy Holmes könnyedén átölelte a derekát és a széke karfájára ültette a lányt. Féltékenység kúszott a szívembe, hogy mennyire bizalmas a kapcsolatuk. Azon tűnődtem, vajon ki lehet ez a különös teremtmény, aki így meglágyította barátom szívét, aki köztudottan nem fordít túl sok figyelmet a szebbik nemre.

\- Hidd el nekem, Anne – kezdte Holmes komolyan -, ha én tudnék még rendesen dolgozni, akkor neked többé nem kellene. Fogj egy tányért és egyél valamit, ne vesszen kárba az egész napos főzőcskézés munkája.

Anne összeválogatott magának egy adag ételt, majd félrehúzódott és a kandalló előtti szőnyegen költötte el a vacsoráját. Ez után Mrs. Hudsonnak segített összeszedni és eltakarítani a maradékot. Mi, Holmesszal a vidáman lobogó tűz elé telepedtünk, ő pipára gyújtott, én pedig cigarettára. Egy darabig egyikünk sem szólalt meg, habár lett volna néhány kérdésem hozzá, de türelmesen vártam, mit akar nekem elmondani. Végül ő törte meg a csendet. – Látom rajtad, hogy szétfeszít a kíváncsiság. Tedd fel a kérdéseidet bátran, drága barátom. Ne légy zavarban, régóta ismerjük egymást. – Még mindig néma voltam. – Gondolom, érdekel, kicsoda Anne, ugye igazam van? Még az én rossz szemem is látja, hogy nézel rá. A történet hosszú és nem túl szívet melengető. Köze van ahhoz, amilyen állapotban most vagyok.

\- Elmondod, mi történt? – kérdeztem könnyedén, bár belül majd’ megőrültem a kíváncsiságtól.

\- Semmi rendkívüli. – A hangja keserűen csengett. – Számítanom kellett volna rá. Az ügy, amiben részt vettem, ledurvult, mikor közelebb értem a felelőshöz. Valaki rám küldött pár markos legényt, akik a veréssel akarták biztosítani, hogy többet nem foglalkozok a nyomozással. Hárman voltak, esélyem sem volt. Egyikük lefogott, míg a másik kettő ütlegelt. Eltörték a bal karomat és három ujjamat, vagy fél tucat bordámat és kis híján a csípőmet is. Teljesen meg akartak vakítani, de szerencsémre nem sikerült nekik. Verés után levetkőztettek, becsavartak pokrócba, beraktak egy kocsiba és a Temze partján dobtak ki, a világ végén. Nem kétséges, az volt az utasításuk, hogy ne éljem túl az éjszakát, de, hogy miért nem vágták el egyszerűen a torkomat, azt csak találgatni tudom. Talán ott is találtak volna meg másnap reggel, ha Anne nem segített volna orvost hívni. Kórházba vittek, azt mondták, napokig nem tértem magamhoz. Anne minden idejét mellettem töltötte, az ágyamnál lévő székben aludt napokig. Mikor ébren volt, azt mondják, egész nap beszélt hozzám. Az ő hangja volt az első, amit meghallottam, mikor kezdett visszatérni a tudatom. Nincs kétségem, ha ő nem lett volna, most nem beszélgethetnénk. Tartotta bennem a lelket, nem engedte, hogy feladjam, most pedig itt vagyok. Ennyi a történet.

\- Legalább tudod, kik voltak? Megfizettek a felelősök? – Dühös voltam, amit vele tettek, azt senkinek nem lenne szabad átélnie.

\- Nem tudom, pontosan kiket küldtek rám, de azt igen, hogy kik fizettek nekik. Csak épp bizonyítékom nincs rá, hogy így történt, tehát nem vonják őket felelősségre. Ahogy annyira felépültem, hogy képes voltam elhagyni a kórházat, hazajöttem, Anne pedig velem maradt. Itthon is ápolt, amíg jóformán magatehetetlenül feküdtem. A testem összetört, de az elmém akkor már tiszta volt. Akartam neki adni valamit cserébe az életemért. Olvasni tanítottam, később abban az örömben lehetett részem, hogy az ő hangján hallgathattam meg a híreket az újságból és az utcákról. Sohasem fáradt bele a felolvasásba, annyira magával ragadta az élmény. Amúgy nem látszik rajta, de az utcán él. Tizenhat éves, alkalmi munkákból tartja fent magát, mint a többi hozzá hasonló gyerek. Mikor megtehetem, kimentem őt, de sajnos, eltartani nem tudom. Felajánlottam, hogy költözzön ide, Mrs. Hudsonnak is elkelne a segítség, de azt mondja mindig, hogy ő nem kisasszonynak született. Ennek ellenére sokat van itt, ha kezelésre megyek, mindig elkísér, megnyugtat, ha valami felzaklat. Nem tudom, hol lennék most nélküle. Képzeld, a kórházban azt mondta, hogy a lányom, azért nem dobták ki. Nem hiszed el, de a mai napig Miss Holmesnak nevezik az orvosok és az ápolók is. Vádolhatsz lágyszívűséggel, öreg barátom, de talán megérted. Mi a véleményed a történetről?

\- Őszinte leszek, Holmes… - kezdtem.

\- Jót jelent, ha már így kezded? – kérdezte egy csipetnyi huncutsággal a hangjában.

\- Nem tudom. Az elmúlt öt, vagy még inkább három évben – Mary halála óta – nem telt el úgy nap, hogy ne képzeljem el, milyen lesz, ha hazatérek. Számoltam a napokat a szerződésem lejártáig, nem akartam felmondani azt idő előtt. Volt egy olyan időszak, úgy emlékszem, csaknem két éve, télen, mikor már-már azon voltam, hogy visszajövök, de meggyőztem magam, hogy ott több hasznomat veszik. Utólag persze könnyű azt mondani, hogy akkor, egyetlen egyszer a szívemre kellett volna hallgatnom, nem az eszemre. De nem azt tettem és valószínűleg bánni fogom, amíg élek. Ha akkor veled lehettem volna, talán… - A hangom megbicsaklott. 

\- Nem tehettél volna semmit. Majd egyszer elmesélem az egész történetet, akkor te is beláthatod. Egyszer, egy verőfényes napon majd emlékeztess erre az ígéretemre, olyan időre való ez, nem ilyen borongós estére. Nem hazudok neked, Watson, könnyebb lett volna, ha itt vagy, de a lényegen nem tudtál volna változtatni. De most tegyük félre a borús gondolatokat! Ma este azt ünnepeljük, hogy visszatértél. Kérlek, menj le a konyhába és szólj a hölgyeknek, hogy jöjjenek fel nyugodtan. Jót fog tenni most a társaságuk.

És valóban, amint ismét négyen lettünk a szobában, a hangulat teljesen megváltozott. Mrs. Hudson egy szót sem szólt, csak csendesen letelepedett egy székbe a kézimunkájával, hallgatta a beszélgetést és magában mosolygott. Anne-el viszont alig lehetett bírni. Kettőnk széke közé ült a szőnyegre, és vidám történeteket mesélt, közben meg-megérintette Holmes lábát, aki cseppet sem bánta ezt. Aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, mert felpattant, a szekrényhez sietett és egy kis csomag újsággal tért vissza. A Post pletykarovatának kivágott cikkei voltak, amik arra kerestek magyarázatot, hogy ki lehet az a titokzatos lány, aki magát barátom gyermekének vallja. Elképzeltem, amint az emberek erről pusmognak, és azt találgatják, ki lehet e lány anyja és miért nem hallottak róla eddig. A legképtelenebb elméleteket olvashattam, mivel egyik érintett sem volt hajlandó sem egyetérteni a híresztelésekkel, sem cáfolni azokat. Bőven tíz óra elmúlt, mikor mentegetőzni kezdtem, hogy lassan mennem kellene haza, és további egy órába telt, mire végül elengedtek. Holmesszal megbeszéltem, hogy másnap reggel eljövök és elkísérem a kórházba, bár említettem neki, hogy Dr. Andrews távol van. Ő azonban megnyugtatott, hogy egészen biztosan ott lesz holnap reggel, hát nem tiltakoztam. Mrs. Hudsonnak meghagytam a címemet arra az esetre, ha szüksége lenne rám.

Könnyű szívvel indultam útnak, még a nyirkos idő sem szegte kedvemet. Csak most, miután már vége volt, éreztem, mennyire megkönnyebbültem, hogy ilyen szívesen fogadtak. Féltem tőle, hogy tartózkodóak lesznek, de úgy láttam valóban örültek a jelenlétemnek. Egyszer csak rohanó lépteket hallottam magam mögött. Anne kiáltott utánam, hogy várjam meg. – Dr. Watson! Egy pillanatra beszélhetnénk? – kérdezte, mikor futástól kipirulva megállt mellettem.

\- Természetesen, Anne. Segíthetek valamiben? 

\- Nem, csak szeretnék mondani valamit. Sherlock elmondta, hogy tud arról, mit tettek vele. Viszont nem mondott el mindent.

\- Fontos ez most?

\- Nekem az.

\- Akkor gyere, kísérj el haza, ott kényelmesebben megbeszélhetjük egy pohár ital mellett. Megfelel? Nem lakom messze, csak néhány utcányira innen.

Láttam, hogy fázik, ám mivel nem szólt, kínosnak éreztem volna felajánlani a kabátomat. Szerencsére, tényleg hamarosan hazaértünk. A vállára terítettem egy nehéz pokrócot és leültettem egy székre, a tűz mellé. Egy pohár teába brandyt töltöttem neki, hogy átmelegedjen és magamnak is, habár évek múltak el, mióta nem ittam. – Mit szeretnél elmondani? – kérdeztem, pár perc némaság után.

Anne tétovázott még egy ideig, aztán belekezdett a mondandójába. – Kínos nekem ez az egész, dr. Watson. Meg kell értenie a helyzetemet, Mrs. Hudson már annyit mesélt önről, hogy úgy érzem, nagyon régi jó ismerősök vagyunk, de tudom, hogy ön csak ma hallott rólam először, szóval különös helyzetben vagyok. És mégis, van valami, amit senki másnak nem mondhatok el, csak önnek, és ez már régóta feszít belül. Csak nem tudom, hogy kezdjek bele. Az lesz a legjobb, ha az elejétől kezdem. Ha bármiben nem lennék világos, akkor szóljon, nem szeretnék félreértést. – Bólintottam, ő pedig vett egy nagy levegőt és hadarni kezdett. – Én addig a napig nem ismertem Sherlockot személyesen. Természetesen a hírét igen, és azt is tudtam, hogy rendes az olyan gyerekekkel, mint én, hogy néha kér információt, ilyesmit. De nem találkoztam vele. Ez nem is fontos, csak valahogy el kellett kezdenem. Akkor este munkából mentem szállást keresni, mikor meghallottam egy kocsi hangját szemből. Csak annyi időm volt, hogy félreugorjak, különben elsodort volna. A kocsi lassított egy kicsit és egy férfit dobtak ki az ajtón. És nevettek, azt kiáltották: „Jó éjszakát, Mr. Holmes!” Késő volt, nem jártak már kint ilyenkor az emberek, amúgy is elhagyatott környék volt. Megvártam, míg a kocsi hangját már nem lehetett hallani, aztán odamentem hozzá. Borzalmasan festett. Nagyon megverték, csupa vér volt az arca és az egész teste. Nem hagyhattam ott az út közepén, elhúztam egy kapualjig. Közben néha magához tért, de csak motyogott. Kérdezgettem, hogy hol lakik, kit hívhatnék segítségül, de nem válaszolt. Nagyon hideg volt, ráterítettem a kendőmet, hogy ne legyen csupaszon és épp elindultam volna segítséget keresni, mikor megragadta a csuklómat. Erősen, majdnem fájt is. Rám nézett, de nem engem látott, mert azt mondta: „Watson, ne engedd, hogy így haljak meg.” Csak ennyit, de ezt teljesen érthetően, aztán elvesztette az eszméletét. Ahogy csak bírta a lábam, a legközelebbi kórházhoz futottam. Ott azt mondtam az orvosoknak, hogy megtámadták az apámat, majd mikor emiatt nem zavartatták magukat, azt mondtam, hogy Sherlock az apám. Erre ketten is kocsiba pattantak, megmutattam nekik, hogy hol hagytam őt. Utána azt mondták, nem sokon múlt, hogy meg tudták menteni, mert csaknem kihűlt, mire odaértünk. Kiderítettem, hogy hol lakik és elrohantam odáig, hogy önnek is elmondjam, hogy ott lehessen vele, mikor magához tér. Mrs. Hudsont találtam csak otthon, ő mondta, hogy ön évek óta külföldön van, nem tudni, visszatér-e valaha. Elmeséltem neki mindent. Nagyon megrémült, egyből kocsiba ültünk. Ki akarta fizetni a segítségemet, de nem kértem semmi mást, csak, hogy erősítse meg a történetet, amit a kórházban mondtam. Azóta sem tudom, tulajdonképpen miért egyezett bele, és azt sem, hogy én miért ragaszkodtam hozzá. Azt találtuk ki, hogy nem sokkal előtte tudtam meg, hogy ő az apám, aznap találkoztunk volna először. Mindenki elhitte, én pedig Sherlock mellett maradhattam. Dr. Ross nagyon kedves volt, hozott nekem mindig ennivalót és a lányának a ruhái közül is néhányat, mialatt a kórházban voltam. Jöttek hozzá más látogatók is, mikor híre ment, hogy megtámadták, de senkit nem engedtek be, csak engem. Sokáig nem volt egészen magánál. Mindig önt hívta és én sírtam, mert nem tudtam teljesíteni a kívánságát. Aztán, mikor már magához tért, nem beszélt többet önről, hiába kérdeztem, csak annyit mondott, hogy „valaki, aki egykor a legközelebb állt ahhoz, hogy barátomnak nevezzem”. De tudom, hogy várta önt, minden nap, hátha feltűnik az ágya mellett. Írtunk volna, de nem tudtuk a címét, Mrs. Hudson nem találta a leveleit. Mindig szomorú lett, mikor önről kérdeztem, hát nem tettem. Meséltem neki történeteket, amiket az utcán hallottam, vagy csak kitaláltam. Nem engedtem, hogy meghaljon, pedig talán erre vágyott. Ez a régmúlt, nem szabad róla beszélnie Sherlocknak. Ígérje meg, hogy nem beszél róla neki! Kérem, csak elszomorítaná. Amúgy is sokszor szomorú. Én sem mondtam ezt el neki sohasem, és nem is fogom. Megígéri?

Elszomorított a történet és tovább nőtt a lelkifurdalásom. Holmes mellett kellett volna lennem. Míg hallgattam Anne történetét, próbáltam lenyelni a gombócot a torkomban. Töltöttem még egy pohár brandyt magamnak, de csak tartottam a kezemben, mintha abban meglelhetném a vigaszt. Anne elpityeregte magát. Letérdeltem mellé és megöleltem, simogattam a hátát, a haját. Vártam, hogy nyugodjon meg, de egyre hevesebben rázta a zokogás. Eltűnődtem, hogy vajon mennyi erő kellett hozzá, hogy ilyen hosszú ideig megtartsa a titkát. Hihetetlen volt, hogy egész eddig nem mutatta ki a fájdalmát, nem engedte el magát, csak most, a jelenlétemben. És ezzel az én vállamra tette a terhét. Végre az lehetett, aki valójában; egy ijedt, zavarodott gyermek. Közelebb húztam magamhoz, ő pedig önkéntelenül belesimult az ölelésembe. Végül én is engedtem a fájdalmamnak, így egymást vigasztaltuk félig sírva, félig nevetve. Hosszú ideig tartott, mire mindketten megnyugodtunk, akkor már kacagtunk saját érzelgősségünkön.

\- Anne – kezdtem. – Köszönöm, hogy mindezt elmondtad nekem. Megígérhetem, hogy kettőnk között marad. Elmondhatatlanul hálás vagyok neked mindenért, amit Holmesért tettél.

\- Van még más is. – Intettem, hogy folytassa. – Mikor Sherlock kikerült a kórházból, vele tartottam. Mrs. Hudson nem bírta volna ellátni őt. Túlságosan rideg lett, hirtelen haragú. Rajtam kívül nem tűrt meg mást maga mellett. Nem volt könnyű. Hol dühöngött, hol teljesen magába fordulva feküdt. Enni-inni nem akart, aludni is csak ritkán. Rémálmai lehettek, de akkor is önt hívta, dr. Watson. Az ágya mellett aludtam a padlón, hogy mindig ott legyek, ha szüksége lenne rám. Az első néhány hét nagyon nehéz volt. Dr. Ross minden nap eljött, hogy megnézze Sherlockot, de legtöbbször be sem engedte. És mást sem akart látni, bár többen is jöttek. Aztán kezdett engem is észrevenni. Kezdett meghallgatni, figyelni rám. Akkor már könnyebb lett. Még mindig voltak olyan napok, amikor nem törődött semmivel, csak feküdt, de egyre ritkábban. Hónapok teltek el, mire először magára mertem hagyni. Aztán jött az ön levele. Tél volt már, valamivel Karácsony előtt, éppen az ünnepeket terveztem, mikor Mrs. Hudson behozta a levelet. Kivettem, hogy felolvassam neki. Ez volt a szerencse, mert a borítékot meglátta és darabokra tépte, éppen el tudtam rejteni a levelet. Veszekedtem vele, de akkor nem hallgatott meg. És nem is említette önt többször. A levelét egyszer, egy jobb napján az ágyában hagytam. Nem tudom, olvasta-e, de nekem megkönnyebbülés volt. Bár tudnám, miért viselkedett így.

\- Talán haragudott, amiért levelet küldtem, nem személyesen jöttem. Még egy év volt akkor a szerződésemből. Talán azt hitte, Mrs. Hudson írt nekem, de nem érdekelt. Ki tudja? Szerintem ő sem. Csak dühösnek kellett valakire lennie.

\- Dr. Watson, én valakitől egyszer azt hallottam, hogy a legfontosabb ember az, akit a halálos ágyunkon hívunk, vagy álmainkban. És az ön volt Sherlocknak. És ma is ön az, tudom. Tegnap este, munka előtt elmentem hozzá, akkor, mikor ön is ott volt, emlékszik? Sherlock nyugtalan volt. Ilyennek még nem láttam, Mrs. Hudson szerint visszatért egy kevés a régi, zsarnoki énjéből. Újra és újra hallani akarta, hogy ön visszatért hozzá. Boldog volt, de aggódott is, hogy minden a legjobban sikerüljön ma este. Még a konyhába is lejött délelőtt, mikor a vacsorát főztük Mrs. Hudsonnal, ott lábatlankodott, alig tudtunk miatta dolgozni. Kitakarítottunk, kiszellőztettünk, még ablakot is pucoltunk, mert az kívánta. Parancsolgatott, mi pedig mosolyogva engedelmeskedtünk. Én még nem láttam Sherlockot ennyire élettel telinek. Nem ismertem az előtt az éjszaka előtt, de Mrs. Hudson azt mondta, előtte mindig ilyen akaratos volt. El sem tudom igazán mondani. És mindezt csak azért, mert ön megígérte, hogy meglátogatja. Ugye, nem megy el megint? – Mikor biztosítottam, hogy eszemben sincs, láthatóan megnyugodott. Viszont a beszélgetés egy idő után lassabb lett, mindketten elég kimerültek voltunk. Anne-nek felajánlottam a vendégszobámat, amit kis győzködés után el is fogadott. Hihetetlen volt, hogy ez a kicsi lány mennyire bízik bennem, habár ma találkoztunk először. Magamban áldottam Mrs. Hudsont, hogy ilyen jókat mondott neki rólam. Elalvás előtt még az eszembe véstem, hogy ne felejtsem el megköszönni. Az álom nagyon hamar magába szippantott és a feleségem halála óta talán első ízben történt, hogy végigaludtam egy éjszakát.

Anne ébresztett reggel, különben elkéstünk volna a Baker Streetről. – Milyen nap van ma, Mary? – kérdeztem félálomban.

\- Péntek, és sietnünk kell, még el kell rohannom a pékhez, Mrs. Hudson adott tegnap este pénzt kenyérre. Rá kellene vennünk Sherlockot, hogy reggelizzen, az el fog tartani egy ideig. – Anne kora reggel tökéletes formában volt. Mialatt én felöltöztem és megmosakodtam, ő rendet rakott a szobákban és ott is, ahol tegnap beszélgettünk. Kocsival indultunk a Baker Streetre egy friss, langyos kenyér társaságában.

Mrs. Hudsonon őszinte döbbenetet láttam, mikor együtt érkeztünk. Mialatt Anne a reggelit készítette, dióhéjban elmeséltem neki a tegnap estét és megköszöntem neki, hogy annyi jót mondott rólam. Egészen meghatódott. Még kávét is főzött nekem, pedig nem állhatta ezt a rossz szokásomat. Már a feketémet kortyolgatva tűnődtem el rajta, hogy miért is volt vajon kávé a Baker Streeten, ha se Mrs. Hudson nem iszik, se tudtommal Holmes, Anne-ről nem is beszélve. Mosolyogtam a figyelmességen.

Holmes még aludt, mikor megérkeztünk a reggelivel. Anne ment be felkelteni, addig én szemügyre vettem a megváltozott irodát. Összességében a jól ismert rendetlenséget találtam, de egy-két dolog hiányzott. Az egyik Holmes Stradivarija volt az ablak melletti sarokból. A kísérletezős holmija nélkül üresnek tűnt az iroda. Úgy tűnt, a nagy asztalt használják mostanában étkezőnek. Holmes könyvei is össze-vissza voltak a polcon, látszott rajtuk, hogy nem a tulajdonosuk olvassa őket. Önkéntelenül elkezdtem rendbe rakni. Még ezzel foglalatoskodtam, mikor Anne és Holmes megjelentek. Barátom fáradtnak tűnt, de örült, hogy láthat. És, mintha meg is könnyebbült volna, hogy újra megjelentem.

\- Jó reggelt, Holmes – köszöntöttem. – Mondhatnám, hogy csodaszép időnk van, de nem akarok hazudni, undok, ködös a reggel, fúj a szél, lehet, hogy havat is hoz majd. Egy kis tea és a reggeli majd átmelegít, mielőtt elindulunk. Nem bánnád, ha csatlakoznék hozzád? - Igyekeztem, hogy a hangom ne árulja el az érzéseimet. Ahogy végignéztem Holmeson, elakadt a lélegzetem. Sohasem láttam őt ennyire kevéssé mesterkéltnek. A haja hosszabb, mint régen szokott, most borzas volt, az arca még álomittas. Ahogy közelebb lépett, egy nagy levegőt vettem az orromon keresztül, hogy érezzem az illatát. Egészen beleszédültem. Legszívesebben a karomba zártam volna, ehelyett viszont mélyeket lélegezve leültem egy székre az asztal mellett és próbáltam egyébre gondolni, mint a bőre ízére. Nehezen ment.

Holmes is helyet foglalt, mint a régi időkben, az asztal ellenkező oldalán. Anne teát töltött mindkettőnknek, majd vidáman barátomhoz fordult – Gondolom, van egy csomó megbeszélni valótok a doktor úrral, magatokra is hagylak, reggelizzetek nyugodtan, a konyhában leszek, ha végeztetek. – Megcsókolta Holmes homlokát, bennem pedig felébredt a féltékenység. Megráztam a fejemet, hogy kitisztuljon.

Eleinte csendben voltunk. Én tartottam tőle, hogy Holmes esetleg észrevette a zavaromat, ő pedig rendszerint keveset beszélt reggelente. A régen megszokott mozdulattal nyúlt az újsághoz a tálca szélén, majd beletemetkezett. – Watson – kezdte –, nem hittem volna, hogy tényleg eljössz ma reggel.

\- Hiszen megígértem – mondtam értetlenül.

\- Tudom, tudom, csak… mindegy. Meleg még a tojás?

\- Pont, ahogy szereted – mosolyodtam el. – Viszont nem kerülte el a figyelmemet, hogy egy falatot sem eszel. Anne a lelkemre kötötte, hogy muszáj valamit beléd diktálnom. Szóval tojás vagy szalonna? Vettünk friss kenyeret, még meleg volt, mikor ideértünk vele. Tessék, tedd le az újságot és egyél, mert nem szeretném, ha mérges lenne.

\- Apropó, Anne; utánad ment tegnap, ugye? – nézett rám Holmes szúrós szemmel.

\- Igen.

\- Miért?

\- Beszélni akart velem. Utána nálam aludt, együtt jöttünk reggel. Mármint, ne gondolj semmi egyébre, mint, hogy felajánlottam neki a vendégszobámat egy éjszakára, mert fáradt volt.

\- Érdekes, ez felvet három kérdést. Viszont, mire ezeket megválaszolnád, jönnének újabbak, hát aligha lesz időnk befejezni a beszélgetést indulás előtt. Talán, ha megtisztelnél azzal, hogy ismét velem tartasz vacsorára, akkor sort keríthetnénk ezekre és egyebekre is.

\- Számomra a megtiszteltetés, hogy veled vacsorázhatok – válaszoltam szinte azonnal, széles mosollyal. – Viszont tényleg enned kellene, mert el fogunk késni mindketten.  
 


	4. 4. fejezet

Mikor Holmes és én először léptünk be együtt a Guy’s ajtaján, senkinek sem tűnt különösnek. Harry a szokásos kedvességével üdvözölt, mielőtt elvezette volna barátomat. Egyedül William szemében láttam valami pajkos fényt felcsillanni, mikor meglátott. – Miért van olyan érzésem, dr. Watson, hogy most az egyszer ön fog nekem olyat mesélni, amiről nem tudok.

Nevetve ráztam meg a fejemet. – Will, tartsd meg magadnak a megérzéseidet, én pedig magamnak a történetemet. Inkább azt mond meg, el tudtad intézni, amit ígértél?

\- Kedden egy órakor várja önt a püspök úr! – jelentette be büszkén.

\- Köszönöm, leköteleztél. De hogy az ördögbe csináltad? – kérdeztem hitetlenkedve. – Engem egy hete a kapun sem engednek be, akármivel is próbálkozom.

\- Dr. Watson, az a baj, hogy ön túl jó és egyenes ember. Mondtam már számtalanszor, hogy milyen sokat jelent az információ a mai világban. Jobban szolgál, mint az ön revolvere, amit a kabátzsebében hord.

Önkéntelenül nyúltam a zsebemhez. Az évek során annyira rutinszerűen hordtam magammal a fegyverem, hogy már nem is gondolkodtam el az okán. – Tudod, ezért szerettem Amerikát. Ott valahogy mások az emberek. Csak egy kérdés: ha magával a királynővel szeretnék beszélni, azt mennyi idő alatt intéznéd el nekem?

Will felnevetett, majd komolyan megkérdezte: - Miért, beszélne a királynővel? Az még nekem sem lenne egyszerű, de komolyan szeretném egyszer megpróbálni, meddig jutnék.

Ekkor már mindketten hangosan kacagtunk, a körülöttünk levők nagy rosszallására. – Will, komolyabban kellene kezelnünk a kérdést, végtére is kórházban vagyunk.

\- Ön az orvos, dr. Watson, nem hisz abban, hogy a nevetés gyógyít? 

\- Ezt így nem merném kijelenteni, de tényleg menjünk dolgozni, mert a végén kidobnak minket. – Meg is éreztem egy erőteljes szorítást a vállamon. Mikor odafordultam, Lestrade szikár alakját láttam meg. – Nyomozó, kellemes meglepetés – üdvözöltem gyorsan, miközben megkíséreltem komolyságot erőltetni magamra és figyelmen kívül hagyni Will ismét kíváncsi tekintetét.

\- Dr. Watson, nem tudtam, hogy hazatért – nyújtotta a kezét –, meglep, hogy itt találom.

\- Segíthetek valamiben, uram?

\- Á, köszönöm, igen. Volna kedves velem jönni? – Egy férfihez vezetett, aki a bejárati lépcsőn ült, a fejét a térdei közé lógatta, láthatóan sérült volt. – Az úr Mr. Lewis. El kellene látni, hogy velem tarthasson.

Meghökkenve néztem rá. – Áldozat vagy elkövető? – kérdeztem még mindig mosolyogva. – Csak, hogy mennyire vigyázzak rá. Segítsen bekísérni.

Ketten nagy nehezen talpra segítettük a megtermett embert, majd a tömegen keresztül a rendelőbe kísértük, ahol lefektettük az ágyra. William is ekkor már ott volt, nyoma sem maradt a jókedvének. Kiküldtem a nyomozót, hogy nyugodtan elláthassuk a beteget. Megtisztítottam, majd bekötöttem a homlokán éktelenkedő és csúnyán vérző sebet, majd a figyelmemet a többi sérülésre fordítottam. Mr. Lewis közben valamelyest magához tért, de nem tudta, hol van, vagy, hogy került ide. Mialatt a sebeivel foglalatoskodtam többször elveszítette az eszméletét rövid időre. Jó néhány öltésre szükség volt, mire azt mondtam, hogy készen vagyok. Behívtuk a nyomozót. – Nagyon életbevágó, hogy ma magával vigye az urat? – kérdeztem, miközben az éppen pihenő betegre mutattam, aki az étertől meglehetősen kába volt. – Csúnyán megsérült, jobb lenne, ha legalább egy éjszakát szakértő felügyelet mellett tölthetne. Ha nem történik semmi váratlan, akkor holnap visszajöhetne érte.

A nyomozó szúrós szemmel nézett rám. – Kezeskedik érte, hogy Mr. Lewis nem hagyhatja el a kórházat a visszatérésemig?

\- Természetesen lekötöztethetem vagy bezárathatom, ha feltétlenül szükséges, de az a véleményem, hogy a saját lábán kizárt, hogy el tudna menni. Amilyen állapotban jelenleg van, abban is kételkedek, hogy holnap képes lesz. Mindenesetre elintézem, hogy szoros felügyelet alá kerüljön. Megfelel így?

\- Megfelel és köszönöm. Ha még arra lenne szíves, hogy kellő diszkrécióval kezelje az ittlétét. Nem örülnék neki, ha kitudódna.

Williamre néztem, aki alig észrevehetően bólintott, majd távozott a szobából, hogy intézkedjen. – Természetesen, nyomozó. Mikor jönne vissza érte holnap? Csak azért kérdem, hogy addigra szállítható állapotban legyen. Mindenesetre hozzon magával embereket, hátha nem tud lábra állni még.

\- Tíz óra felé itt leszek. Köszönöm, dr. Watson, ha nem önről lenne szó, akkor haladéktalanul elvinném, de önben bízom, hogy állja az ígéretét. Jó, hogy megint itthon van! 

Egy papírlapra leírtam a nyomozónak a címemet, ahol szükség esetén elérhet, majd ismét biztosítottam, hogy vigyázni fogunk az emberére. Kicsit elmosolyodtam a gondolatra, hogy az elmúlt napokban már többeknek is megadtam az elérhetőségemet, Mrs. Scott biztosan nem fog rólam úgy vélekedni, hogy jó bérlő vagyok, ha lépten-nyomon hozzá zörget be valaki azzal, hogy engem keres. Előre is elnézést kell tőle kérnem. Miután Lestrade távozott, elszállították Mr. Lewist egy olyan kórterembe, ahol egyedül volt. Meghagytam a nővérnek, aki felügyelte, hogy bármit is mond a beteg, bárkit hív, csak írja fel egy papírra, de ne tegyen semmit. Megértettem vele, hogy fontos rendőrségi ügy. Kicsit ugyan füllentettem, mert azt mondtam, a férfi tanúja volt egy rablásnak, ott sérült meg és nem szeretné a rendőrség, hogy itt is megtalálják, nehogy bántódása essen. Természetesen, ha bármi van, akkor engem hívjon, senki mást, akár éjjel is. Tudtam, hogy a nővér reggel még ott lesz, mikor Lestrade visszatér, ki is mentettem őt minden egyéb kötelessége alól.

Ebéd után értem rá legközelebb pihenni valamennyit. William csatlakozott hozzám a szokásos sétámban a kórház körül. Nagyokat sóhajtva szívtam be a hűvös levegőt. Csendesen havazott.

\- Miért nem mondta, dr. Watson? – kérdezte Will rövid hallgatás után.

\- Nem gondoltam, hogy fontos – vallottam be őszintén.

\- Ritkán tud bárki ekkora meglepetést okozni nekem, mint ön az elmúlt napokban. Elmondja, mi történt? Nem állítom, hogy tőlem senki nem tudja meg, nem tudhatom biztosan, mit hoz a jövő.

\- Mit akarsz hallani? Egykor részem lehetett abban a megtiszteltetésben, hogy barátomnak nevezhettem Holmest. Aztán elmentem a feleségemmel a tengerentúlra öt éve, most tértem vissza. Felkerestem Holmest tegnap, beszélgettünk. Ennyi – foglaltam össze a történetet pár mondatban.

\- Mi történt a feleségével?

\- Meghalt három éve. Tífusz – sóhajtottam.

\- Sajnálom, nem tudtam…

\- Kevesen tudják, és szeretném, ha így is maradna – néztem rá szigorúan.

\- Most fel szándékozik újítani a barátságát Mr. Holmesszal? – kerülte meg Will a kérésemet.

\- Ez volt a tervem, de számtalan dolog megváltozott időközben. Majd kialakul. Mindössze rövid ideig ismertem őt, ki tudja, kíváncsi-e rám…

\- Az alapján, hogy ma reggel is együtt érkeztek, azt mondanám, hogy valószínű. És Miss Holmes is láthatóan kedveli önt.

\- Anne? Igen, de azt hiszem, ő ilyen. Egyszerűen mindenkivel kedves és nehéz nem jóban lenni vele.

\- Igazából nem Mr. Holmes lánya, ugye? – Mikor összevontam a szemöldökömet, William mentegetőzni kezdett: - Ugyan már, dr. Watson, ez volt hónapokig a vezető hír az újságban és a szalonokban. Ön biztosan tudja.

\- Mint említettem, annyira jól nem ismertem Holmest. Amennyire én tudom, akár a lánya is lehet. Tényleg ötletem sincs. De teljesen behavaztunk, menjünk be, mielőtt megfáznánk. Én megnézem Mr. Lewist, addig örülnék, ha tudnál főzni egy teát, hogy átmelegedjünk.

Mikor visszatértem az irodába, Will tájékoztatott, hogy aznapra már semmi halaszthatatlan dolgom nincs, hát kellemes hétvégét kívántam neki és nekivágtam a havas utcáknak hazafelé. Szerettem a havat, ahogy mindent megváltoztat maga körül. Ilyekor egészen megszépül a világ és még a hangok is puhábban szólnak. Ismét elmerültem a gondolataimban, nem is figyelve, merre tartok. Időnként előfordult velem ilyesmi régebben is, de mióta visszatértem Londonba, nem aggódok miatta túlságosan. Bárhol is eszmélek fel a gondolataimból, valószínűleg hazatalálok, nem úgy, mint a tengerentúlon.

Megint csak meg kellett állapítanom, hogy az elmém időnként tisztábban működik, ha nem figyelek rá oda. Mikor ugyanis feleszméltem a gondolataimból, egy nagy raktárházzal szemben álltam. Épp az előtt, ahova elutazásunk előtt Mary-vel elhoztuk azokat a holmikat, amiket nem akartunk magunkkal vinni a tengerentúlra. Akkor előre kifizettem valamivel több, mint öt évet a tárolásukért. Nemigen akaródzott bemenni, túlságosan féltem a rám törő emlékektől, ugyanakkor nem szívesen hagytam volna veszendőbe menni ezeket a tárgyakat. 

Bent a gázlámpák félhomálya fogadott. Egy idősebb úr jegyzetelt valamit egy asztalnál, és, mivel látótávolságon belül ő volt az egyetlen ember, hozzá fordultam. Őszintén megdöbbent, mikor egy olyan raktár után érdeklődtem, amit már öt éve lezártak. Hosszú ideig keresgélt a könyvek között, mire rábukkant. – Watson, ugye? John és Mary – olvasta. – Jövő hónap végéig él még a bérlet. Meg kívánja tekinteni? – kérdezte, miközben a kezembe adta a kulcsot.

Megborzongtam. Tudtam, hogy elkerülhetetlen lesz, de előbb fel akartam magam készíteni az érzésekre. – Köszönöm, jelenleg nem. Viszont holnap visszatérhetnék, hogy kiürítsem a raktárt?

\- Természetesen, uram. Mikor érkezne?

\- Dél körül, ha megfelelne. Addigra kerítek segítséget. Mi történjen azokkal a dolgokkal, amikre esetleg nem tartok igényt? – kérdeztem, mert nem igazán emlékeztem mindenre, amit beraktunk, de tudtam, hogy a bútorok egy részét semmiképpen nem tudom magammal vinni a jelenlegi lakásomba.

A kis ember azonnal kész volt a válasszal. – Természetesen bármit itt hagyhat. Ha a későbbiekben nem kívánja őket tárolni, akkor a cégünk értékesítheti, majd a vételár felét az ön által megadott címre elküldi. 

\- Köszönöm szépen, akkor holnap dél körül érkezem – búcsúztam a férfitől. A raktárházat már félig öntudatlan állapotban hagytam el. Egy villanyoszlopnak támasztottam a hátamat. A kezem remegett és folyt rólam a víz. Hirtelen erős késztetést éreztem, hogy alaposan leigyam magam. Újra és újra hullámokban elöntött a hányinger. A tenyerembe temettem az arcomat, csak ekkor vettem észre, hogy folynak a könnyeim. Keserűen felnevettem. Kétségbeesetten szükségem lett volna valamire, amivel el tudnám terelni a gondolataimat.

Nem tudom, percekig, vagy akár órákig álltam ott, mire kissé csillapodtak az érzéseim és úgy éreztem, hogy uralom a mozdulataimat. Tétován indultam el, ismét csak nem fordítottam figyelmet a külvilágra. Nem tudom megmondani, hogy jutottam el a Baker Streetre, de egyszer azon kaptam magam, hogy a 221b szám küszöbén üldögélek, közben besötétedett. Fogalmam sem volt róla, mennyi lehet az idő, de remegő kézzel kopogtam be. Szinte meg sem lepődtem, mikor Anne nyitott ajtót. Ő viszont annál inkább. – Dr. Watson – üdvözölt félszegen –, később számítottunk önre, Sherlock még pihen. Jöjjön csak be, majd felkeltem.

\- Nem szükséges, Anne. Azt hiszem, jelenleg inkább hozzád jöttem, reméltem, hogy itt talállak.

\- Azt hiszi? – kérdezte. – Akkor is jöjjön be, itt kellemesebben tudunk beszélni. Mrs. Hudson jelenleg nincs itthon, de főzök önnek egy teát, ha kívánja.

A konyhában telepedtünk le. – Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte Anne olyan természetesen, mintha minden másnap hozzá fordulnék. 

Lassan, akadozva kezdtem bele a mondandómba. Beszéltem neki a feleségemről, a raktárról és minden egyébről, ami csak eszembe jutott, ő pedig hallgatott. Hosszú időbe telt, mire elfogytak a szavaim és megkönnyebbültem kissé. A kezeim remegése is alábbhagyott, láthatóan csak arra volt szükségem, hogy elmondjam valakinek, ami a szívemet nyomja. Mikor felnéztem végül, megláttam, hogy Holmes az ajtófélfának támaszkodik. Nem hallottam, hogy bejött volna, fogalmam sem volt, mennyit hallott abból, amit elmondtam. Megkövülten meredtem rá. – Jó estét! – üdvözöltem tétován.

\- Jó ideje – válaszolta Holmes és nem kellett megkérdeznem, mire gondolt.

\- Sajnálom – sóhajtottam. Anne közben a háta mögött kisurrant a konyhából és kisvártatva meghallottam a lépteit a lépcsőn felfelé.

\- Én is – válaszolt, majd helyet foglalt a széken, ahonnan Anne felkelt. Két keze közé fogta az enyémet, hosszú ujjai tétován érintettek meg. – Őszintén, Watson.

Nem tudtam pontosan, miért is kért bocsánatot az imént, gyanítom, hogy ő sem. Csak ültünk egymás mellett, a kezeivel az enyémet tartotta. Egy szót sem szóltunk, Holmes jelenléte tökéletesen elég volt, hogy könnyebben lélegezzek. Hálás voltam ezért a néhány intim pillanatért. Számtalan dolgot akartam tőle kérdezni, ezernyi érzésről beszélni, de inkább hallgattam. Némán merültem el a tekintetében, soha nem szerettem jobban.

Ha Anne két perccel később ér vissza a konyhába, gyanítom, hogy ostobaságokra ragadtattam volna magam, ám szerencsére a megjelenése lehűtötte a gondolataimat. Tudtam, hogy tennem kell valamit, mert megőrjített a közelsége. Minden egyes pillanatban saját magammal viaskodtam, hogy nehogy meggondolatlanul cselekedjek. Holmes soha nem mutatott érdeklődést az irányomban, bár hozzá kell tennem, hogy senkinek az irányában sem. Nem volt az a csodálatos nő, vagy eszes férfi, akin megakadt volna a tekintete, legalábbis én soha nem vettem észre hasonlót. Féltem, hogy a közeledésem nem hozná meg az általam várt eredményt, hanem még el is riasztanám őt magamtól. Ezt minden áron el kívántam kerülni. Jelenlegi helyzetemben az optimális az lenne, ha egyszerűen Holmes mellett lennék, ha mondhatom úgy, akkor a keze ügyében. Egyelőre megelégednék ennyivel, a többit az idő eldönti.

Az este hátralevő része csendesen telt. Anne-nel megbeszéltem, hogy találkozzunk másnap tizenegykor a Guy’s előtt, majd magunkra is hagyott minket barátommal. Úgy éreztem, Anne jelenléte talán segítséget jelent abban, hogy megbirkózzak az emlékekkel. Előre irtóztam az egésztől, de reméltem, hogy mindig derűs jelleme támogatást fog jelenteni. Végül is, ha Holmest visszabeszélte az öntudatlanságból, miután megtámadták, akkor az én nosztalgiámmal is alighanem tud majd valamit kezdeni. Csak mérgelődni tudtam az érzelgősségemen.

Holmes kevésbé volt élénk, mint reggel. Jobbára magában merengett, alig hallotta meg, ha mondtam neki valamit, válaszai is általában egyszavasak voltak, ha egyáltalán válaszra méltatott. Időnként rám nézett, mintha valamit akart volna mondani, de csak csalódottan megrázta a fejét és visszamenekült a gondolatai közé. Én kerestem egy könyvet, amibe jobb híján elmerülhettem, később felajánlottam barátomnak, hogy felolvasok neki, amit köszönettel elfogadott, de nem mernék rá mérget venni, hogy akár egyetlen szavamat is hallotta. Néhány órát töltöttem mellette, majd arra hivatkozva, hogy másnap korán kelek, el is búcsúztam, ám előtte könnyelműen ígéretet tettem, hogy vacsorára ismét megjelenek.


	5. 5. fejezet

A hó egész éjjel kitartóan esett, reggelre puha, fehér csendbe burkolta a várost. Metsző, hideg szél fújt, akinek nem volt feltétlenül muszáj, az nem merészkedett ki az utcára, inkább meleg kandalló előtt várta, hogy az idő kitombolja magát. Én azonban nem engedtem meg magamnak ezt a luxust. Mivel az utak jobbára járhatatlanok voltak, gyalog indultam dolgozni még hajnal előtt. Sötét volt akkor is, mikor megérkeztem, de a vártnak megfelelően a feje tetején állt minden. Kevés volt az ápoló és az orvos, de beteg annál több. Még le sem vettem a kabátomat, máris az egyik műtőben találtam magam egy bérkocsis baleset egyik áldozatával.

Mire kivilágosodott, már úgy elfáradtam, mint egy normál napon délutánra. Megállás nélkül özönlöttek az emberek. Törött karok, lábak, agyrázkódások, fagyások, hogy csak a kellemesebbeket említsem. Kilenc óra volt, mikor először leültem. Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire hálás leszek valaha egy csésze kávéért. Az egyik nővér adta a kezembe, csaknem hideg volt, borzalmas, de legalább kávé. És folyadék, úgy éreztem magam, mintha egy napja nem ittam volna semmit.

Lestrade óramű pontossággal tízre érkezett kér megtermett rendőrrel, hogy elvigyék Mr. Lewist. Átkötöttem a sebeit, beszéltem a nővérrel, aki vigyázott rá és a nyomozónak adtam a jegyzeteket, amiket az ápoló készített. Lestrade több, mint hálás volt nekem. Nem váltottunk pár szónál többet, mert ő sietett, rám pedig vártak, de biztos voltam benne, hogy még találkozni fogunk.

Két beteg között egyszer csak dr. Andrews jelent meg a vizsgálóban. Mosolyogva üdvözölt, bár látszott rajta is, hogy jó ideje talpon van. – Jó reggelt, John! Ráérnél néhány percre?  
Az órámra néztem, csaknem tizenegy óra volt már. – Fél óra múlva el kellene majd mennem egy időre, de délutánra visszatérek és maradok, amíg szükség van rám.

\- Természetesen, nem azért kérdeztem, de jó látni, hogy ennyire lelkesen végzed a munkádat. Legalább gondoskodnak rólad, mialatt itt élve eltemeted magad?

\- Úgy két órája kaptam egy hideg kávét, és időről időre teát is hoz valamelyik nővér, ha erre gondolsz – mosolyodtam el. – De ne is haragudj, te is szörnyen nézel ki. Most értél vissza?

\- Ebben a pillanatban. Soha nem lesznek kész az építkezéssel. A tegnap már át kellett volna adniuk az új szárny földszintjét, de legalább két hetet csúszni fognak, ha nem többet – sóhajtotta. – Az elmúlt három napom jó részét azzal töltöttem, hogy veszekedtem. A munkások az építésvezetőt szidják, az építésvezető a beszállítókat, azok pedig az időjárást. Ráadásul, ha leesik egy kis hó, akkor nem lehet közlekedni sem ebben az átkozott városban! Ilyenkor vagyok irigy a medvékre, hogy átaludhatják a telet. Miért nevetsz?

\- Csak ritkán van alkalmam látni, hogy elveszíted a türelmedet. Néha kezdem azt hinni, hogy végtelen.

\- Koránt sem. De nem is ezért kerestelek. William megosztott velem némi információt rólad, amiről azt hitte, nem tudok. Figyelmeztettelek, hogy vigyázz vele – tette hozzá kérdő tekintetemet látva –, elsősorban nekem tartozik hűséggel. Mondta, hogy kedden a St. Thomasba mész. Itt nem találtál megfelelő nővéreket?

\- Inkább azt mondanám, hogy egyszerűbb betanítani fiatalokat, mint a jól megszokott gyakorlatot kiölni a tapasztaltakból. A St. Thomas képzi a legjobb nővéreket a környéken, a végzősöknek így is, úgy is gyakorlati helyet kell maguknak keresni márciustól év végéig. Minden bizonnyal ide is jönnének néhányan. – Harry bólintott. – Arra gondoltam, hogy elébe megyek a dolgoknak és én választom ki, kikkel szeretnék próbát tenni. Természetesen, ha nincs ellene kifogásod.

\- Miért lenne? Mondtam, hogy ebben a tekintetben szabad kezet kapsz tőlem. Tíz gyakornokot szoktam engedélyezni, de gondolom, neked ennyire nem lenne szükséged.

\- Éppen a felére gondoltam, az is bőven elég lenne.

\- Én pedig arra gondoltam, hogy levehetnéd a gyakornokok terhét a vállaimról, ha már így megszerveztél mindent. Vigyázz, hogy igent mondasz-e, nem szeretném azt hallgatni később, hogy nem figyelmeztettelek, hogy valószínűleg utálni fogod az egészet – nevetett Harry, mikor szinte azonnal rábólintottam az ajánlatra. – Még megbeszéljük a részleteket.

\- Tudod, hogy boldogan segítek, ha engeded. Szóval akkor mától hivatalosan is tisztában vagy az előéletemmel? – kérdeztem kíváncsian.

\- Ha nem ismernélek jobban, mint az embereim többségét, akkor a kezdetektől nem bíznék benned ennyire – hárította el udvariasan a kérdésemet. – Rengeteg olyan dolog van, amit William még mindig nem tud rólad, legfeljebb sejti őket. Őszintén megmondva nem gondoltam, hogy ennyi ideig fog neki tartani, amíg minderre rájön. Sokat változtál, John. Régen nyitottabb voltál, most kissé talán túlságosan is magadba zárkózol. Bízom benne, hogy Mr. Holmesnak és neked is jót fog tenni, ha időnként együtt vacsoráztok.

\- Ezt nem értem.

\- Nem baj, vedd úgy, hogy nem is mondtam semmit – szólt csendesen.

\- Ha már Holmesról van szó, akkor szerettelek volna megkérdezni, hogy nem folytathatnám-e én a kezelését, ha ő is beleegyezik?

\- Nem hinném, hogy bölcs dolog lenne ezt akár csak megemlítened is neki – rázta meg a fejét azonnal. – Nézd, John, erről nem szeretnék veled beszélni. Egy pillanatra se forduljon meg a fejedben, hogy esetleg kételkedem a képességeidben, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy bárki mást, hasonló helyzetben tökéletesen el tudnál látni…

\- De őt nem? – kérdeztem összezavarodva.

\- Nem erről van szó, de tényleg nem kellene erről beszélnem. Kérlek, ne akard tudni! Most az egyszer hagyd, hogy a dolgok a saját útjukon járjanak. Kérlek, John! – Harry kezdett kissé kétségbe esni.

\- Nem értem, de biztosan jó okod van, hogy erre kérj – könyörültem meg rajta. – De ugye, ha valami komoly baja lenne, azt azért elmondanád? – kockáztattam meg a kérdést.

\- Természetesen – bólintott –, de attól tartok, lassan menned kellene. Idefelé láttam Miss Holmest a bejárat környékén, és, ha nem csal a megérzésem, akkor rád vár.

Valóban, egészen meg is feledkeztem Anne-ről. – Köszönöm, Harry! Amint tudok, visszatérek – búcsúztam, ahogy a kabátomért nyúltam.

\- Nem kell sietned, a kórház még alighanem hétfőn is állni fog. Inkább pihenj a hétvégén. Még egy szabadnapot sem tartottál, mióta dolgozni kezdtél. Kellemes hétvégét! – köszönt el, fáradtan mosolyogva.

Anne a bejárati csarnokban várt rám, láthatóan már hosszabb ideje, mivel a ruhái alig voltak nedvesek. Először észre sem vett, egy idősebb férfival beszélgetett, jobban mondva a férfi beszélt, ő pedig figyelmesen hallgatta. Mikor meglátta, hogy közeledek, mosolyogva elbúcsúzott az idegentől, aki hálásan tekintett rá.

\- Dr. Watson – üdvözölt Anne a szokásos kedvségével. – Sajnálom, de nem tudtam önnek fuvarost szerezni ilyen időben – sóhajtott, majd visszaadta a pénzt, amit rá bíztam. 

\- Nincs semmi gond, számítottam rá. Köszönöm, hogy megpróbáltad. Ettől függetlenül elkísérnél? Néhány személyes dolgot mindenképpen magamhoz szeretnék venni.

\- Természetesen, dr. Watson – bólintott gyorsan. Egy ideig csendesen sétáltunk a hóesésben, majd felsóhajtott: - Bárcsak Karácsonykor esett volna ilyen gyönyörűen a hó!

\- Eső volt, ugye?

\- Az, és ráadásul napokig le is fagyott reggelre, délelőttönként kész öngyilkosság volt a városban közlekedni – válaszolt mérgesen.

\- Szereted a havat? – Annyi mindent nem tudtam még róla, úgy döntöttem, hogy kíváncsiskodok.

\- Csak amíg esik. Mikor már csupa sáros, koszos, akkor nem. – A raktárházig kellemesen elcsevegtünk a hóesésről, szinte időm sem maradt aggódni, mi vár rám. Ott azonban, a kulccsal a kezemben ismét remegni kezdtem. Már nem is akartam annyira bemenni az ajtón. Mikor Anne óvatosan a vállamra tette a kezét, csaknem ellöktem. – Dr. Watson, adja ide a kulcsot – nyújtotta a kezét. Először egyedül lépett be a sötét helyiségbe. Fürgén gázlámpát gyújtott, majd újra kijött hozzám.

Az ajtóból pillantottam meg először a raktár belsejét. A számhoz kaptam a kezem, csaknem felkiáltottam. Bent, az ablaktalan kis helyiségben ugyan mindent több éves por borított, de nem tudtam nem észrevenni, hogy minden pontosan úgy van, ahogy annak idején Mary-vel hagytuk. Meg mertem volna esküdni rá, hogy öt éve senki nem tette be ide a lábát. Tétován álltam, közben a szemeim előtt felrémlettek a múlt képei.

_Mary sötétzöld ruhában, a vállán egy nehéz kendővel fáradtan, de erélyesen irányította a férfiakat, akik szépen lassan megtöltötték a helyiséget a közös életünk tárgyaival. Én igyekeztem nem útban lenni senkinek, ha már a hasznomat nemigen vehették. Szinte megbűvölten követtem az asszonyom minden mozdulatát. Apró termete ellenére nálam sokkal határozottabb volt, és jobb szervező._

_Mikor a férfiak magunkra hagytak, Mary gondosan ellenőrizte, hogy a ládák le legyenek zárva és, hogy egyetlenegy se heverjen a földön. Ugyan a folyó messze volt ide, de nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy beázzon a raktár és nedves legyen a tartalmuk. Akkor inkább vesszenek a bútorok._

_\- John, segítenél egy pillanatra? – kérdezte és egy kisebb barna bőröndre mutatott, ami valahogy a pakoláskor kinyílt és a tartalma szétszóródott a padlón. Könyvek voltak benne - felismertem a feleségem naplóit - és fényképek. Mary szeretettel simított végig rajtuk, mielőtt lezártuk volna a bőröndöt._

_\- Biztosan itt akarod ezeket hagyni? – kérdeztem gyengéden._

_Mary bólintott, majd megtörölte a szemeit, melyek sokkal fényesebbek voltak, mint általában. – Mihez kezdenék velük? Különben is, megvárnak, míg hazaérek. Gyere, rakd fel ide, a többi tetejére!_

_Mikor minden a helyére került, Mary mögé léptem és hátulról erősen átöleltem a vállait. A mellkasomnak dőlt, éreztem, hogy ő is az érzelmeivel küzd. Megcsókoltam a halántékát, ahogy mindig szoktam, mikor meg akartam nyugtatni. Az egyik kezem a haját simogatta. Előttünk hevert a közös otthonunk nagy része, a hajóútra csak azokat a dolgokat akartuk magunkkal vinni, amit semmiképp nem nélkülözhettünk, minden más itt volt. Bútorok, ágyneműk, könyvek, ruhák és emlékek egymásra pakolva, rendetlenül._

Arra eszméltem, hogy Anne kezét érzem a vállamon. Egy székhez támogatott, úgy rogytam le, mintha az összes erő kiszállt volna a tagjaimból. – Lélegezzen, dr. Watson – kérte Anne gyengéden. Eddig nem is vettem észre, hogy visszatartottam a lélegzetemet. Néhány mélyebb levegővétel után valóban jobban éreztem magam, bár még mindig minden ízemben remegtem. Anne néhány percre eltűnt mellőlem, majd kisvártatva egy kancsó vízzel tért vissza és két pohárral. Őszintén hálás voltam neki a gondoskodásáért. – Mesélne nekem a feleségéről? Látom, hogy nagyon hiányzik önnek. Talán könnyebb lenne, ha beszélne róla.

Kérdezte, hát belefogtam. Még senkinek nem beszéltem ennyire nyíltan a fájdalmamról. Elmeséltem, hogyan ismerkedtünk meg, aztán a rövid udvarlásomat, mikor mindketten ragyogtunk a boldogságtól. Közben észrevétlenül elkezdtem fényképeket keresni, hogy megmutassam Anne-nek, milyen csodálatos nő is volt. Ő minden figyelmét felém fordította, szabályosan csüngött a szavaimon. A történetem megfelelő pontjain mosolygott, ahol kellett, kérdezett, én pedig több, mint örömmel válaszoltam neki. Ládákat pakoltam le, nyitottam ki és egymás után vettem elő a tartalmukat, hogy itt-ott hozzátegyek a történethez. Mikor a kezembe került az a ruha, ami akkor volt rajta, mikor megkértem a kezét, egy pillanatra ismét elhomályosult a szemem, de most a boldogság könnyeit kellett kitörölnöm belőlük. 

Anne a ruhák között keresgélve ráakadt a régi egyenruhámra. – Ezt már láttam önön, egy fényképen! – ragyogott fel a szeme. – Mrs. Hudson mutatta egyszer, mikor önről kérdeztem.

\- Igen, emlékszem, hogy még az előtt kért rólam egy képet, mielőtt elköltöztem volna – mosolyogtam. – Azt mondta, így könnyebben meg tud őrizni gyengülő emlékezetében. Azt az egyet tudtam neki felajánlani. Kevés kép készült rólam.

\- Ez rengeteg holmi, dr. Watson. Mit akar velük csinálni?

\- Fogalmam sincs. Azt mondták, amit itt hagyok, azt eladják, ha szeretném. De igazán nem szeretném. Viszont magammal sem vihetem mindet. Még több, mint egy hónapom maradt eldönteni. Addig gondolkozom rajta. Talán jobb is így, hogy ma nem találtunk embert, aki segítene a szállításban.

Néhány dolgot, főleg fényképeket és két könyvet beraktam a táskámba. Most nem akartam mást magammal vinni. Anne segített rendet rakni. Ahogy megláttam, mikor a ruhákat hajtogatta be a ládájukba, hirtelen eszembe jutott valami. A ruhásszekrényhez mentem és kis keresgélés után meg is találtam, amiért jöttem. Mary egyik régi, vastag télikabátja volt. – Anne, gyere csak! – Láttam a szemében, hogy mikor értette meg, mit akarok. Átnyújtottam neki a kabátot. – Kérlek, fogadd el ezt tőlem. Mary csak egy egészen kicsivel volt nálad magasabb. 

Tétován próbálta fel. A kabát alja valóban hosszabb volt a kelleténél, csaknem leért Anne bokájáig, de az ujja pont jó volt. Láttam, hogy ellenkezni akar, de végül sikerült meggyőznöm, hogy fogadja el. – Ha már ő nem használhatja többé, örülnék, ha hozzád kerülne. Sokkal inkább, mint valami idegenhez – mondtam neki. Legszívesebben mindent neki adtam volna és boldogság lett volna látnom, ahogy viseli Mary ruháit, de tudtam, hogy egyrészt nem fogadná el, másrészt nem tudná hova rakni. Viszont egy magas szárú cipőre és egy szürke ruhára még rá tudtam beszélni, és megígértettem vele, hogy szól, ha bármire szüksége lenne, bár szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy nem fog.

Miután elhagytuk a raktárházat egy darabig együtt sétáltunk még, majd Anne elbúcsúzott tőlem. Megebédeltem egy étteremben, majd hazafelé indultam. Fogalmam sem volt róla, mihez kezdjek magammal. Ez volt a fő oka annak, hogy mindeddig valóban nem tartottam pihenőt és szinte reggeltől estig a kórházban voltam. Csak úgy sétálgatni a városban meglehetősen hideg volt és haza sem szívesen mentem volna. Mit is csinálhatnék az üres lakásban? Főleg egy ilyen nap után, mikor fizikailag és érzelmileg is ennyire kimerültnek érzem magam. 

Több dolog is megfordult a fejemben, de egyiknek sem szenteltem nagyobb figyelmet. Végül úgy döntöttem, hogy ilyen zord időben megérdemelnék egy kis kényeztetést, elmentem hát a legközelebbi török fürdőbe. A meleg víz és a semmittevés egészen elzsongított, az elmúlt időszak fáradalmai, gondjai mintha egyszerre kiszálltak volna belőlem. Este, hazafelé tartva könnyebben lépkedtem és sokkal derűsebbnek láttam a világot. Ezt Holmes is észrevette, mikor megjelentem vacsorára. A hangulatom rá is átragadt, jó étvággyal ettünk és semleges témákról beszélgettünk. Mikor megemlítettem, hogy másnap szabad vagyok, meggyőzött, hogy csatlakozzak hozzá már ebédre, akkor több időnk lesz beszélgetni, mint ezekben a vacsora utáni lopott órákban. Örömmel értettem vele egyet.

A következő nap kellemes légkörben telt, Holmes és én hosszasan szemezgettünk a közösen eltöltött évek emlékeiből. Barátomat még arra is rá tudtam venni, hogy a hideg idő ellenére egy rövidke sétát tegyen velem a behavazott városban. Érdekes volt, hogy szinte minden utcasarokról, ami mellett elhaladtunk újabb és újabb anekdoták jutottak eszünkbe. Régen nevettem ennyit, meg is jegyeztem este, hogy már fáj az arcom a sok mosolygástól.

Éjjel, már az ágyamban feküdtem és az elmúlt pár nap derűs pillanataira gondoltam, mikor néhány kellemetlenebb gondolat is befészkelte magát az elmémbe. Akaratlanul is észrevettem, hogy voltak olyan témák, amiket mindketten kerültünk. Konkrétan az egész házasságom és az idő, amit egymástól távolt töltöttünk. Habár meséltem történeteket a külföldi tartózkodásom idejéből, azok egytől egyig a munkámmal voltak kapcsolatosak vagy Mary halála utáni események voltak. Nem ejtettem szót arról sem, ami egész idő alatt nyomta a szívemet, hogy Holmes nem válaszolt a leveleimre, a távollétem alatt semmiféle kapcsolatban nem álltunk, most pedig mindketten úgy tettünk, mintha csupán néhány hét telt volna el azóta, mióta elhagytam közös szállásunkat. Nekem ez az állapot egyelőre megfelelt, nem akartam tenni semmit, amivel esetleg elronthatom, viszont tudtam, hogy előbb vagy utóbb sor kerül majd a kényesebb kérdésekre is. Most azonban örömömet leltem abban a tényben, hogy Holmes visszatért az életembe, nem aggódtam a későbbiek miatt.

Azt megtudtam, hogy barátom már nem dolgozik és jóformán látogatót sem fogad. Ezen őszintén megdöbbentem, hiszen Holmes annak idején mindig unalomra panaszkodott, mikor néhány napig nyugalom volt körülötte, csak a nyomozások idején volt elemében. Mrs. Hudson azt is elmondta, hogy legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére Holmes felhagyott a drogok iránti szenvedélyével is, és jelen pillanatban az egyetlen ártalmas dolog a dohány volt, amit fogyasztott. Ezek után nem csodálkoztam rajta, hogy olyan állapotban volt, amilyenben, mikor először meglátogattam.

Az elmúlt pár nap mondhatnám, hogy vele is csodát tett. Az arca nem volt annyira sápadt, a szeme is élénkebben csillogott, mikor velem volt. A tartása, a léptei is megváltoztak, egyre jobban hasonlítottak ahhoz a Holmeshoz, akit magára hagytam. Nem voltam naiv, hogy azt képzeljem, hogy én okoztam ezeket a változásokat, inkább arról győztem meg magam, hogy a rendszeres étkezés és a társaság volt rá ilyen hatással.


	6. 6. fejezet

6.  
A St. Thomasban történt látogatásom végső soron sikerrel zárult. Ugyan kedden egész délelőtt olyan ideges voltam, mint legutóbb az esküvőmön. William meg is jegyezte mosolyogva: - Különös ember ön, dr. Watson. Háborús hős, biztos kezű sebész, de egy látogatástól a püspök úrnál máris inába száll a bátorsága.

\- Egyházi iskola – válaszoltam kurtán. Sem erőm, sem kedvem nem volt ezt bővebben kifejteni. Mivel a családom eredetileg egyházi pályára szánt, ilyen környezetben nevelődtem egy bentlakásos iskolában, Londontól igen távol. Az iskola vezetősége a testi és lelki fenyítést legalább annyira tartotta, mint a vallásos áhítatot. Mikor aztán a szobatársaim egyikét egy büntetőmunkáról félholtra verve kísérték vissza és a szakszerűtlen ellátásnak köszönhetően a fiú aznap éjjel a fájdalomtól és a láztól meghalt, elhatároztam, hogy megszököm. Hamarosan tett is követte az elhatározást és néhány hétnyi főleg gyalogszerrel történt utazás után bekopogtam a szülői ház ajtaján. Édesapámat természetesen már előbb értesítették az eltűnésemről, hát kellően felpaprikázott hangulatban találtam. Mondanom sem kell, többé nem kellett hazamennem, a bátyám később elmondta, hogy a nevemet sem ejthették ki a házban évekig. Utcára nem kerültem, mert egy távoli idős nagybátyám befogadott magához, csak, hogy apámmal kibabráljon. Később ő fizette a további taníttatásomat is, én pedig úgy megkedveltem, mintha valóban az apám lett volna. Még megérhette, hogy végzett orvosként állhattam előtte, elmondhatatlanul büszke volt rám. Mindezekről azonban William lett volna az utolsó, akinek beszélni kívántam.

Az idegességem azonnal elmúlt, mikor a püspök úrral találkoztam. Cseppet sem hasonlított azokra az egyházi személyekre, akikkel eddig összehozott a balsors. Kellemes légkörben foglaltam össze neki érkezésem célját, ő pedig figyelemmel hallgatott.

\- Dr. Watson, ön alapos embernek és lelkiismeretes orvosnak tűnik a számomra – kezdte –, ám azt bizonnyal belátja, hogy merőben szokatlan a kérése, hogy ön választhassa ki a kórháza számára a gyakornokokat. Dr. Andrews személyes jó barátom, ám még akkor is meg lennék lepődve, ha ő fordulna hozzám e kéréssel, nem, hogy egy alkalmazottja.

\- Dr. Andrews engem bízott meg azzal, hogy az ön intézményéből érkező gyakornokok ügyét kezeljem a továbbiakban – mutattam rá.

\- Értse meg, dr. Watson, az intézményem nem piactér – akadékoskodott tovább. – Nem a növendékek, hanem a vezetés dönti el azt, hogy melyik kórházba kerülnek gyakorlatra. A hölgyek tanítói választják ki a képességeiknek legmegfelelőbbnek ítélt gyakorlati helyet. Nem úgy működik, hogy ön csak besétál és rájuk bök, hogy ők mennek önnel.

\- Legmélyebb tisztelettel, uram, a Guy’s fejleszteni kívánja a gyermek-ellátását, és kimondottan erre a pozícióra alkalmas nővéreket keresne. Azt ön is belátja, hogy a csecsemők és a kisgyermekek ellátása kényes feladat, a legrátermettebb ápolókat kívánja. Az ön intézménye képzi a legmagasabb színvonalon a nővéreket, ezért fordulok önhöz a kérésemmel. Nem azt kívánom, hogy én választhassam ki a gyakornokokat, csupán annyit, hogy beszélhessek velük, mielőtt a gyakorlati helyüket véglegesítik, és elbírálhassam, hogy a területnek megfelelő-e a személyiségük és az érdeklődésük. Valamint azt, hogy adott esetben egy-egy növendékre nemet mondhassak. 

\- Gyakorlatilag tehát ön akarja kiválasztani, mely növendékünkkel kíván együtt dolgozni.

\- Én csak azt kérem, hogy miután a tanítók kiválasztják az intézményünknek alkalmasnak ítélt növendékeket, had beszéljek velük én is.

\- Tehát nem bízik abban, hogy az oktatóim megfelelően választják ki a növendékeket?

\- Szó sincs róla, uram – kíséreltem megnyugtatni. – Csupán arra kívánok rámutatni, hogy több évnyi tapasztalatom van már a fiatal nővérekkel, vettem is már részt ilyenfajta elbeszélgetéseken – ez, mondjuk nem volt teljesen igaz, mert rész nem vettem bennük, csak szenvedtem a megfontolatlan kiválasztásokból adódó kellemetlenségektől, és a növendékektől tudtam, melyek azok a kérdések, amiket nem tettek fel nekik, mielőtt elfogadták volna a gyakorlati helyet –, tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy mennyire nehéz nővéreknek, ha olyan helyre kerülnek esetleg, ami nincs tökéletes összhangban az érdeklődésükkel és a képességeikkel. Főleg egy ilyen területen, mint a gyermekek gondozása, rendkívül fontosnak tartom a növendékek személyiségét, vérmérsékletét. Ha a gyakorlati idejét a mi intézményünkben folytatja le a nővér, akkor az lenne a célunk, hogy minél nagyobb számban az adott területen el is tudna helyezkedni. 

\- Ön tehát biztosít arról, hogy amennyiben ön – gondosabban, mint a hölgyeket évek óta ismerő oktatók – választhatja ki a növendékeket, akkor azok az intézményükben maradhatnának az oklevelük megszerzése után is?

Mélyet sóhajtottam. – Amennyiben az illető nővér az adott intézményben kívánna elhelyezkedni, nem látom akadályát. – Gondolatban sűrű bocsánatkéréseket küldtem Harry felé. – Mint említettem korábban, kevés a kifejezetten gyermekek gondozására képzett nővér, nem is megszokott gyakorlat, hogy külön ápolók lássák el a felnőtteket és a gyermekeket. Ezzel szemben a Guy’s külön orvosokat és nővéreket – ez utóbbiak közül főleg fiatal hölgyeket – kíván alkalmazni, úgy gondolom tehát, érdemes lenne megfontolnia a kérésemet.

Hosszú csend következett, tárgyalópartnerem összeráncolt homlokkal mérlegelte a szavaimat. Szinte hallottam, ahogy elméjének fogaskerekei forognak. Én pedig gondolatban újabb és újabb érveket készítettem elő, hogy mondandónak még nagyobb hangsúlyt adjak. Végül kiderült, feleslegesen, mert végül belátta, hogy nem a személyes tekintélyét kívánom aláásni a kérésemmel. Néhány apró pontosítás után megállapodtunk abban, hogy tizenöt gyakornok-jelöltet meghallgathatok, hogy kiválasszam a legmegfelelőbb tízet. A semminél ez is jobb volt, de a püspök jobban alkudozott, mint egy utcai árus, így többre nem mentem vele. Megegyeztünk, hogy egy hét múlva visszatérek, hogy beszélhessek a növendékekkel.

A kórházba visszatérve Harry már várt rám és atyáskodóan megveregette a vállamat, mikor elmondtam neki, mit végeztem. – Előre szóltam, hogy utálni fogod – nevetett. – A püspök úr áldott jó ember, de nagyon nehéz vele bánni. Mindene az iskolája és a növendékei. Kissé talán túlságosan is ragaszkodik mindkettőhöz. Csodálkozom, hogy belement a javaslatodba első próbálkozásodra. Már épp készültem, hogy a következő alkalommal én is elkísérlek. Jól bánsz az emberekkel, John, meglepően jól – dicsért meg.

\- Meghat a bizalmad – csipkelődtem vele megkönnyebbülten.

\- Nem kritikának szántam, de mielőtt útnak indultál Amerikába, ennél sokkal félszegebb voltál. Most viszont sokkal magabiztosabb vagy és tekintélyt parancsolóbb. Igen, míg el nem felejtem; John, Eliza kérte, hogy hívjalak meg valamikor vacsorára hozzánk. Úgy tűnik, az utóbbi időben sokat beszéltem rólad otthon, ha a feleségem is kíváncsi rád – mosolygott.

\- Örömmel elfogadom a meghívást. Mrs. Andrews jelölje ki a napot, mikor alkalmas lenne a látogatásom. Köszönöm a támogatásodat, Harry, sokat jelent nekem.

A St. Thomasban történt látogatásom sikerét azzal ünnepeltem, hogy több, mint egy héttel az első találkozásunk után meglátogattam Connor lakását. Az igazsághoz hozzátartozik, az is, hogy alig telt el nap anélkül, hogy ne gondoltam volna rá. Valamelyest féltem is a találkozástól, ugyanakkor nem tudtam nem elképzelni, milyen lesz. Kellemetlen érzéseim voltak, hiszen mindez idáig nem gondoltam volna, hogy Londonban valaha is férfiszeretőt fogok tartani. Philadelphiában sem nézték ezt jó szemmel, bár ott legalább nem volt törvényellenes. Itthon azonban nemcsak a jó híremet és megbecsülésemet, mint orvos sodorhattam veszélybe, hanem szó szerint börtönbe is kerülhettem, ha kiderül. Nyilván nem fog, csak a megfelelő óvintézkedéseket kell megtenni, ám az érzés még így is kellemetlen volt. Elgondolkoztam azon, vajon megéri-e a test pillanatnyi kielégülése ezt a kockázatot.

Connor kedvesen fogadott, mintha csak előző nap találkoztunk volna. Rémesen zavarban voltam, de a határozottsága hamar megnyugtatott. Őszintén nem szerettem arra gondolni, hogy esetleg több embernek is felajánlotta már ezt az egyezséget előttem, esetleg ne adj’ isten velem párhuzamosan. Azt tudtam, hogy mindkettőnk egészsége érdekében ezt a kérdést tisztáznom kell mielőbb.– John, John – dorgált, de hangjában nevetés bujkált. – Ne félj tőlem, nem harapok! Semminek nem kell történnie sem ma, sem bármikor máskor, ha csak te nem akarod. 

\- Csak azt áruld el nekem, hogy ez miért jó neked? – kérdeztem, mert habár törtem rajta a fejemet elégszer, de választ nem leltem.

\- Nézz csak rám, John – válaszolta. – Egyedül élek, a házvezetőnőm egy óra után már alig van itt, én pedig délelőtt ritkán. Ha az estéimet megoszthatom egy olyan kellemes úriemberrel, mint te, akkor már megérte. Az pedig, hogy akkor jössz, amikor neked alkalmas, szintén nekem jó, ha megpróbálnék rád erőltetni egy időbeosztást, azzal biztosan elrontanám a hangulatod, és előbb vagy utóbb azt mondanád, hogy inkább ne találkozzunk. Látod, így mindketten jól járunk. Különben is, mint már említettem, meglehetősen tetszel nekem, ami szintén egy plusz.

Mikor aztán felém hajolt, hogy megcsókoljon, belőlem kitört az elmúlt hetek elfojtott feszültsége Holmes miatt, és végül Connor ágyában kötöttünk ki. Aznap este úgy mehettem haza, hogy valóban kölcsönösen előnyös megállapodásra jutottunk. Ha ezek a mi kis időnkénti találkozásaink hatékonyan levezetik a felesleges frusztrációmat, akkor kevésbé kell erre koncentrálnom, jobban a barátságunk helyreállítására, aztán a többit majd hozza az idő magával.

Holmes az elmúlt időben meglehetősen rapszodikusan viselkedett. Legtöbbször örömét lelte a társaságomban, ilyenkor élénken beszélgettünk, jó étvággyal ettünk. Voltak azonban olyan napok, mikor barátom olyannyira elmerült elméje mélységeiben, hogy alig látott meg. Végül kétszer tapasztaltam nála hisztérikus viselkedést. Mindkét alkalommal olyan napon történt, amikor Holmes már napok óta gondolataiba mélyedt. Csendesen üldögéltem mellette, olvastam vagy felolvastam neki, amit éppen kívánt, barátom egyszer csak, mintha rákiáltottak volna, felpattant és dühösen kezdett mászkálni fel-alá a szobában, miközben valamely általam meg nem értett nyelven kiabált. Az első alkalommal Mrs. Hudsonhoz fordultam, aki azt mondta, csoda, hogy Holmes eddig bírta, ezek a kitörései ugyanis egyedülléte óta viszonylag gyakran jelentkeztek. Azt tanácsolta, jobb, ha ilyenkor magára hagyom barátomat, hiszen magában nem tesz kárt, legfeljebb a berendezésben. Természetesen ezt könnyebb volt mondani, mint meg is fogadni, hát minden erőmmel azon voltam, hogy megnyugtassam Holmest. Először halk szóval próbáltam rá hatni, de meg sem hallott, mondjuk nem is igazán számítottam rá. Próbáltam a karja, válla érintésével megnyugtatni, de inkább csak még ingerültebb lett tőle. Második alkalommal már semmi egyéb megoldás nem jutott eszembe, hát fogtam és felpofoztam, mint egy önző gyermeket – férfiasan bevallom, e tettemre utólag nem vagyok büszke, ám a pofon nem várt következménnyel járt: Holmes ledermedt, a lábai mintha nem bírták volna a súlyát, kis híján összerogyott, de még idejében egy székhez tudtam irányítani. Néhány pillanat után barátom felnézett, majd reszelős hangon megszólalt: - Watson, mi történt? – Én pedig elvörösödtem és kirobbant belőlem a nevetés. Nem állítom, hogy megtaláltam e problémára a tökéletes megoldást, valamint azt sem, hogy tovább kísérletezek, de akkor elmondhatatlanul megkönnyebbültem.

Holmes rosszabb napjain elcsendesült a Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson keveset mutatkozott ezeken az estéken és Anne is csak pillanatokat töltött társaságunkban. Nyilvánvalóan ők már nálam jobban kitapasztalták barátom hangulatának változásait és tudtán, mikor érdemes és mikor felesleges vele akár beszélni is. Azonban odáig egyikük sem ment, hogy azt tanácsolja, hogy bölcsebben tenném, ha ilyenkor én is távol maradnék. Nyilvánvalóan nem is tettem volna meg. Én már boldog voltam attól is, hogy Holmes társaságában lehetek, a csend pedig sohasem zavart vele kapcsolatban. A régi időkben is előfordult, hogy napokig alig szóltunk egymáshoz.


	7. 7. fejezet

Harmadik hete, minden nap a Baker Streeten vacsoráztam, szinte több időt töltöttem ott, mint otthon. Egyik este, amikor megérkeztem, Mrs. Hudson egy pillanatra megállított. Aggodalmat láttam az arcán. – Doktor úr, egy pillanatra, kérem! – Bólintottam neki, hogy folytassa. – Ne vegye tolakodásnak, de úgy vettem észre, szívesen jár ide. És Mr. Holmes is örömmel fogadja önt. Egészen megváltozott, mióta ön minden este eljön. Sikerült felráznia abból a melankóliából, amibe az elmúlt másfél évben esett. Tervei vannak a jövőre, tudja, mit jelent ez? Fel fog épülni. Igazán hálás vagyok önnek, doktor úr. El sem tudja képzelni, milyen érzés volt őt annyira elhanyagolt állapotban látni. Ön tényleg csodát tett vele. Csak azt szerettem volna mondani, hogy ha úgy gondolja, akkor a régi szobáját fenntartottam önnek. Mr. Holmes soha nem engedte, hogy másnak kiadjam. Nagyon szívesen látnám itt újra, uram.

\- Köszönöm, Mrs. Hudson, gondolkodni fogok azon, amit mondott. Semmiképp nem szeretnék tolakodónak tűnni, de ha felmerül a téma, beszélni fogok Mr. Holmesszal, megígérhetem. – A gondolat különben már nekem is megfordult a fejemben, de nem mertem felhozni. De az a tudat, hogy Mrs. Hudson mellettem áll, bátorsággal töltött el.

Mire felértem, Holmes már türelmetlenül várt, fel-alá járkálva a szobában. Örömmel láttam, mennyivel erőteljesebbek a léptei, mint mikor először találkoztunk. Úgy tűnt, tényleg sokkal jobban érzi magát. – Jó estét, drága barátom! – köszöntöttem mosolyogva.

\- Késtél, Watson. Történt valami? Feltartottak?

\- Ugyan már, csak Mrs. Hudsonnal beszéltem néhány szót a konyhában. – Egy pillanat alatt eldöntöttem, hogy most vagy soha, és így folytattam: - Megkérdezte, lenne-e kedvem ideköltözni a régi szobámba.

Aggódva vártam barátom reakcióját. Egy pillanatra meglepődött, de aztán mosolyogva kérdezte: - És, mit válaszoltál neki?

\- Azt, hogy nem rajtam múlik. Viszont, ha nem lennék a terhedre, akkor nagyon szívesen élnék a lehetőséggel.

Holmes válasza egy másodpercet sem késett. – Hogy gondolhattad, hogy a terhemre lennél? A visszatérésed volt az egyetlen jó dolog, ami az utóbbi időben velem történt. Örömömre szolgálna, ha ismét magam mellett tudhatnálak. Többször meg is akartam már kérdezni, de nem voltam magamban biztos. – Láttam rajta, hogy tényleg őszinte az öröme, ettől nagyon megkönnyebbültem. Meg is beszéltük, hogy hétvégén átköltöztetem a holmimat. Ezek után az este kiváló hangulatban telt, akár a régi időkben, csak akkor komorult el, mikor jóval a szokott idő előtt búcsúzni kezdtem. – Valami gond van? – kérdezte aggódva.

Sietve megnyugtattam, hogy semmi, csak van egy kis elintézni valóm még ma este, mielőtt hazamennék. Szükségtelennek tartottam elárulni, hogy találkozót beszéltem meg Connorral. A mi kis kölcsönös megállapodásunk gyümölcse, hogy sokkal nyugodtabb voltam, már Holmesnak is feltűnt, egyszer rá is kérdezett, ám, mivel nem volt túlzottan kíváncsi, ki tudtam magyarázni azzal, hogy egy régi barátommal futottam össze néhány italra.

Magamban mosolyogva léptem be Connor lakásának ajtaján.

\- Késtél! – csattant fel a hangja a szobából. – Nem vártalak meg a vacsorával.

\- Pontosan tudod, hogy legalább egy órával korábban jöttem, mint amit ígértem – replikáztam mosolyogva. Mikor megjelent a hálószoba ajtajában, egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzetem. Mindössze egy hosszú, barna házikabátot viselt, lazán megkötve. Fehér bőre szinte világított a gyertyafényben. Odaléptem hozzá, átöleltem és türelmetlenül megcsókoltam. – Istenem, de hiányoztál! – suttogtam a nyakába. Legszívesebben azonnal rávetettem volna magam, de nem akartam elijeszteni. Türelmetlenül vártam, amíg kihámoz a ruháimból, közben elképzeltem, hogy a falhoz szorítom, addig csókolom, ingerlem, amíg végül már alig kap levegőt a vágytól. A puszta gondolat is elég volt, hogy teljesen megkeményedjek. Újra lecsaptam az ajkaira. Mohón csókoltam, míg csak meg nem nyílt nekem, akkor aztán a nyelvemmel kényeztettem az övét. Kicsit ráharaptam az alsó ajkára, megszívtam, mire felnyögött. Megoldottam a köntösének övét, engedte, hogy a földre hulljon. Szántam egy pillanatot rá, hogy elgyönyörködjek a testében. Vékony, de erős karjaiban, vállaiban, lapos hasában, egyenesen álló férfiasságában. Nagyot nyeltem és újra hozzá hajoltam. Arcomat a nyakába fúrtam, csókoltam, haraptam az érzékeny bőrét, nem volt kétségem felőle, hogy nyomot hagytam rajta, de nem érdekelt. Mikor éreztem, hogy össze akarnak rogyni a lábai, lassítottam egy kicsit. Hagytam, hogy lélegzethez jusson. Bementünk a hálószobába, és az ágyon folytattuk, amit abbahagytunk. Fölé hajoltam, ingereltem a mellbimbóját, válaszul a hasamhoz préselte a csípőjét. Már ő kezdett türelmetlenkedni. – Kérlek, akarlak… mennyire akarlak… - nyögte.

\- Mondd, mit akarsz? – kérdeztem rekedten. Közben a kezeim egy pillanatra sem pihentek, simogattam mindenhol, ahol csak értem, bár gondosan elkerültem az ágyékát. Nem bírta tovább, megragadta a kezemet és magához húzott. Végre a kezemben érezhettem. Végigsimítottam az érzékeny húson először gyengéden, majd határozottabban. Olyan szaporán vette a levegőt, hogy biztos voltam benne, hogy rögtön elájul. De már én sem bírtam magammal. A feneke alá nyúltam, majd előbb csak az egyik, majd két ujjammal hatoltam belé, hagytam, hogy izmai először megfeszüljenek, majd elernyedjenek, csak az után folytattam, amit megkezdtem. A nyelvem végigsimított a hasán, egy pillanatot elidőzve a köldöke körüli érzékeny bőrnél. Megragadta a vállaimat, a körmei nyomot hagytak a bőrömön. Mikor végül megkönyörültem rajta és a számba vettem a férfiasságát, éreztem, hogy nem sok tartja vissza, hogy azonnal kielégüljön. Percekig tartottam ezen a határon, mielőtt beléhatoltam volna. Iszonyú iramot diktáltunk, a megkönnyebbülés pillanatában mindketten csapzottak voltunk már a verejtéktől és alig kaptunk levegőt. Először ő kiáltott fel a gyönyörtől, majd nem sokkal utána az én kiáltásomat a csókjával fogta fel. 

Hozott egy nedves ruhát, hogy megtisztálkodhassunk, ekkor láttam, hogy olyan erősen haraphattam az ajkába, hogy a vére is kiserkent. Gyengéd csókot adtam a sebre, majd megsimogattam. - Ígérem neked, legközelebb lassabb és gyengédebb leszek veled. Bocsáss meg! – szóltam bűntudatosan.

Nem lepődtem meg, mikor nevetve hátra lökött az ágyon. - Mindig ezt mondod, de nincs semmi baj. Ha neked ez szerez örömet…

Egy tökéletes napot zártam.

Általában élveztem, hogy ismét Londonban lehetek, és minden adandó alkalmat megragadtam, hogy gyalogolhassak, de ezen az estén túlságosan kimerültem a sétához. Mire a bérkocsi elérkezett a lakásomhoz, csaknem elaludtam. Nem is bajlódtam még mosakodással sem, csak felhúztam a hálóruhámat és mély álomba merültem, mielőtt a fejem a párnát érinthette volna. Mikor reggel felébredtem és éreztem, hogy mindenütt kellemesen fájnak az izmaim arra gondoltam, hogy még jó, hogy aznapra nem terveztem semmi megerőltetőt, és arra is, hogy bizony öregszem, jobban oda kellene magamra figyelnem. 

Természetesen a terveim és a valóság ritkán fedik egymást, így szinte a Guy’s -ba érkezésem pillanatában elkapott a szokásos munkahelyi forgószél. Mivel időközben az új szárny földszintjét átadták, elkezdődtek azok a kísérleti műtétek, amikkel még a tengerentúlon foglalkoztam. Kaptam egy saját irodát, mellette egy rendelővel, ahol a napi betegeket tudtam fogadni, valamint Harry-vel nekiláttunk az új gyermekosztály megalapozásának. A gyakornokok mindannyian kitűnő választásnak bizonyultak, habár eddig főleg takarításban és rendrakásban merült ki a feladatuk. Először egy kórtermet alakítottunk ki gyermekeknek. Már az is kalandos volt, hogy egyáltalán ágyakat szerezzünk. Szerencsére kaptunk segítséget a szomszédos St. Thomastól. A püspök úr is többször megjelent, hogy személyesen felügyelje a gyakornokait. Láthatóan elégedett volt a körülményekkel, amiket a „lányainak” teremtettünk. Néhányszor volt szerencsém az ő és Harry társaságában elkölteni az ebédemet és mi tagadás, megkedveltem az urat.

William elemében volt, ha rá nem pirítottam volna, naphosszat a gyakornokoknak csapta volna a szelet, akik ezt szemmel láthatóan élvezték volna. Sajnálatos módon, avagy szerencsére keménykezű főnök voltam, de igazságos és következetes. A kórház egyetlen más pontja sem ragyogott annyira, mint az a néhány szoba és műtő, amit én felügyeltem. Ki tudja, honnan a gyermekek számára fenntartott kórterem ablakára egyik reggelre még csipkefüggöny is került, és a gyakornokok gondoskodtak arról, hogy mindig friss virág illatozzon az irodámban. Emlékeztem, milyen volt az én gyakornoki időszakom Harry mellett, igyekeztem hát nekik is kellemessé tenni az övükét, gondjukkal, bajukkal bátran fordulhattak hozzám éppúgy, mint mikor valamit nem értettek. Ugyanakkor megköveteltem tőlük a fegyelmet és a nagyfokú tisztaságot. Egy idősebb ápolónő felügyelete alatt dolgoztak, míg én az első betegeim után kutattam.

Végigjártam London nagyobb kórházait, mindenhol beszéltem a vezetőkkel és elmondtam nekik, milyen kísérletet folytatunk. Biztosítottak támogatásukról és alig néhány nap múlva egyikük küldött is egy megfelelő gyermeket, akinek a szüleit is meggyőztem, hogy engedjék elvégezni ezt a nem mindennapi műtétet. Izgatottak voltunk, mint a kisiskolások, mikor végül befejeződött a műtét és a kisfiú felébredt az altatásból. Minden a következő napokon múlt, hát nem is tágítottunk mellőle. A nővérek mesekönyvekkel és táblajátékokkal foglalták el, miközben lábadozott. Miután két nap múlva szemlátomást jobban lett a fiú, beengedtük hozzá a szüleit is, akik nem győztek nekünk hálálkodni. Optimizmusunkban odáig mentünk, hogy még két kórtermet átalakítottunk az elkövetkező napokban és a kórházba érkező gyermekek nagy részét egyenesen hozzám irányítottuk. Felnőtt beteget már nem is kezeltem, kizárólag kamaszoknál fiatalabbakat.

Akiknek bent kellett maradnia a kórházban néhány napra, sohasem unatkoztak és tisztán, gyógyultan hagyták ott az osztályt. Újításként felmerült az ötlet, hogy tiszta hálóruhákat szerezzünk be és a kórházi tartózkodás alatt a gyermekek saját ruháit kitisztíttattuk és megjavíttattuk. Elenyésző kiadás volt ahhoz képest, hogy gyakran mekkora hasznot hajtott. A szülőket rá kellett venni, hogy otthon ne nyúljanak a kötésekhez, varratokhoz, hanem hozzák vagy küldjék vissza gyermekeiket ellenőrzésre és kezelésre. Amikor láttuk, hogy a család életkörülményei egyszerűen nem felelnek meg egy lábadozó betegnek, inkább néhány nappal később engedtük haza, mindenféle félig kitalált indokra hivatkozva. Sikeresek voltunk, Harry büszke volt ránk.

Mikor péntek este fáradtan hazaindultam, már a Baker Street-et adtam meg az ügyeletes nővérnek, mint a címet, amin értesíthet szükség esetén. Megrészegedtem a sikertől, a boldogságtól és a bortól, amit Harry adott. Mikor Mrs. Hudson ajtót nyitott, kis híján megöleltem és táncra perdültem vele.

**Author's Note:**

> Egyre inkább szükségem lenne valakire. :)


End file.
